


Catching Winter

by Eastofthemoon, Lady_Douji



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew about the Justice League. How could he not know about those heroes. He just never expected to meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack laughed as he swooped among the clouds, Baby Tooth trilling happily from her spot in his hood. The snowfall he was building was set up perfectly for Central City and the kids were going to get an unexpected three day weekend. Then he felt an odd tug, like someone pulling at his sleeve. Considering he was a mile in the sky it was a decidedly odd sensation. It was also drawing his snow clouds away from Central City. Curious he followed the sensation as it lead him to an empty factory outside the city, ignoring Baby Tooth’s worried chirps. It was then Jack realized he couldn’t escape the pull and began to panic. Then everything exploded into pain.

 

On the plane Flash spun in his chair, before he stopped to look at Batman and Shayera. “You know guys,” Flash said. “Not that I don’t appreciate the backup, but I can handle Captain Cold by myself. Isn’t this a bit overkill?”

“Considering that weather machine of his is causing snow storms across the globe, we’re not taking chances,” Batman said as he unfolded the blueprints for the factory.

Shayera nodded in agreement. Even though all that Captain Cold machine did was drawn in snow clouds it seem it was powerful enough to wreck havoc on the global system. Just about every member on the league was dealing with protecting civilians from the sudden strong winds and blizzards. “And we can’t waste any more time, according to J’onn the longer that machine is activated the worse it’s going to get.”

“Okay, fair enough, although to be fair, I don’t think he’s realized how powerful his weather machine has gotten” Flash said as he held up his hands. “The good news is, Cold’s budget has been tight lately so he doesn’t have any henchmen to worry about.”

Batman pointed to the centre of the map. “He probably built his machine here, you two go through the front and distract.” He then pointed to the back. “I’ll come through the roof and sneak up from behind.”

“Right, then while we keep Cold busy you do your smart computer skills thingy and shut the machine down.”

Batman gave an annoyed look. “If you mean I make sure it doesn’t overload and explode then yes I do my thingy.”

“Let’s get going then,” Shayera said as she headed towards the door. “We can’t waste anymore time.”

 

It didn’t take long for Flash and Shayera to find Captain Cold. He stood in the middle of the factory flexing dials on the large machine in front of him. He also seemed to be on be on his cellphone.

“Yes, I WILL shovel the driveway when I get home,” Captain Cold said with a grumble. “But I got my hands full at the moment!” He was silent and then sighed. “Do you WANT me to come up with the next mortgage payment or not?”

Flash walked up as Captain Cold still kept his back to him. “Thank you, now I’ll talk to you later,” he gripped his freeze gun. “I got an annoying pest to deal with.”

Suddenly, he whipped around and shot a blast of ice. Flash dodged as Captain Cold continued to fire at him.

“Don’t you think your wife will be mad when she finds out YOU’RE the reason the driveway needs to be shoveled?!” Flash snarked as he threw a crate.

Captain Cold ducked from it’s path and shoot again at Flash. “Mad? You do you think gave me the idea for this job?!”

“Whatever!” Shayera said as she flew downward and swung her mace. “We’re ending this right now!”

Captain Cold sneered as he shot out ice to make the Flash slip and then at Shayera who dodged. They had Cold distracted, now Batman only had to finish his job.

 

At the same moment, Batman ran along the girders as the fight echoed throughout the factory. He wasn’t too far from them now. If he attached his grappling hook to one of the girders in front of him-

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from below and Batman paused. Flash had said Captain Cold shouldn’t have any henchmen. He made a mental note to give Flash a lecture of double checking his facts, as he prepared a batarang.

He lifted his arm to throw, but froze as the figure came into view. It was a brown haired boy. He couldn’t have been any older than 14 or 15 years old. Strange enough he wore no shoes and was spinning around in a panicked state.

“H-hello?! Is anyone here?!” the boy cried.

Batman pressed the button to his communicator. “Flash, you and Shayera will have to hold out a few minutes longer.”

“What?” Flash said over the communicator over the sound of Captain Cold’s gun. “Bats what are you-”

Batman tuned him out as he took out his grappling hook and attached it to a girder before he fell downward. He landed directly in front of the boy who gave a startled gasp. “Easy son,” he said as he held out a hand. “I’m going to get-”

“D-demon!” the boy cried as he turned and ran from him.

“Wait!” Batman said and gave chase. The boy called him a demon? He been called that by criminals, but never a kid and this one looked terrified.

The boy then ran directly in front a pile of crates and as bad luck would have it one of Captain Cold’s ice blast collided into them. The boy froze as the crates rumbled and were ready to topple over.

Swiftly, Batman grabbed the boy with one arm and attached his grappling hook to a grinder. He hit the button and both were pulled upward as they narrowly missed being crushed by the crates.

The boy squirmed as the landed, but Batman held his grip. “Let me go!” he said, trying to kick himself free. “You don’t want to eat my soul! I’m too happy for you!”

Batman arched an eyebrow. He had to admit, that was a new one. “I wasn’t planning on eating anyone.”

The boy stopped struggling and looked to him hopefully. “T-then you’ll let me go?”

“No,” Batman said, firmly. “I’m taking you to safety.” The boy gave a yelp as Batman swung to the exit. This was hardly going to plan, but he trusted Flash and Hawkgirl to improvise.

 

“What is taking him?!” Flash said as he jumped away and avoided becoming a Flash popsicle. Batman should have been there by now! What did he mean something came up?

“We’ll just have to finish this ourselves!” Shayera said as she swung her mace again. Captain Cold laughed as he jumped back.

“Ha! Missed and you clowns aren’t-”

All of a sudden, the weather machine began to shake violently and sparks started to fly. Captain Cold’s face paled. “What the hell?!”

He ran over and frantically switched dials and switches. “It’s not suppose to be doing that!”

“Um….” said Flash as he stopped and stared fearfully. “What is it not suppose to be doing?”

Captain Cold cursed and dashed away faster than a bullet. “It’s overloading! Run if you want all of your limbs attached!”

“We’re getting out of here!” Shayera wasted no time as she grabbed Flash and flew straight to an open window.

“But Cold-”

“We’ll get him later-”

Shayera was cut off as the factory exploded. They were sent flying and collided face first into the ground. Flash moaned as he stood and stared in awe at the now burning factory in front of them.

“That...could have gone better.”

“No, kidding,” Batman said as he approached them.

“There you are?! Where were you?” Flash said throwing his arms up. “Could have used a hand there.”

“I was busy.”

“With what?”

Batman lifted his cape to reveal a boy underneath that seemed ready to bolt if Batman wasn’t holding the back of his sweater. “Protecting him.”

“Where did he come from?” Shayera asked, surprised.

“I found him wandering around the factory,” Batman explained.

He looked to the boy who was now staring wide eyed at Shayera. “And now an angel?!” the boy said with a moan and buried his face into his hands. “Oh God, I’m dead aren’t I.” He looked up and saw Flash. “And I have no idea what you’re suppose to be!”

“Um…human I would hope,” Flash replied, as he scratched his head.

“For some reason he thinks I’m an actual demon,” Batman said. “I’ve been trying to convince him I’m not.”

“Well…” Flash said, with a grin. “There are some people who would argue differently-”

“Not helping,” Shayera said, as she approached the boy. “Look kid, I promise he’s not a demon,” he pointed to Batman and then to herself. “I’m no angel and you’re not dead.”

That seem to calm the boy as he straightened his posture. “So...no epic battle over who has my soul then?” He gave a small grin. “That actually would have been neat to see.”

Batman gave a smirk as he let go of the boy since it seem he was calm enough to not run away. “What’s your name?”

“J-Jackson Overland, but I go by Jack,” the boy said nervously, but seemed to relaxed. “And I’m really not dead?”

“Not unless we’re dead too,” said Shayera, dryly.

“Okay, not dead, that’s a bit better,” Jack said as he tugged at his sweater. “Was wondering why the afterlife gave me such weird clothing.”

“Weird?” Flash said as he folded his arms over his chest. “You’ve never seen a hoodie sweatshirt before?”

“A what?” Jack asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. “Last thing I was wearing was my shirt, vest and cape.”

“Cape?” Shayera said.

Jack nodded. “Took a month for my mom to sew it, I hate to lose it. Hard to weave and find that much cloth.”

Batman, Shayera and Flash exchanged confused looks with each other as Jack lifted his head and his eyes widen. “And what is that thing?!”

The adults turned their heads and saw Jack was pointing at. “It’s a plane,” Flash said slowly and waved his arms in the air. “You know, like a car with wings that people can ride to fly in the air?”

Jack stared confused and then scoffed. “Fly? Sure, fly, that’s funny.” He glanced side to side and seemed ready to inch away. “Listen, this has been...fun, but I need to get home.” He looked to each of them. “What’s the fastest path to take to the Burgess Colony?”

“Colony?” Shayera asked. “What do you mean Colony?”

Jack frowned. “Colony, you know where people live? Try to make a town?”

Batman frowned as his brain put the pieces together. “Jack,” he asked gently. “What year do you think it is?”

That seemed to catch the boy off guard and he stared at Batman like he grew a second head. “1712,” he said, but then paled. “Isn’t?”

Flash choked. “1712?” He shook his head. “Naw, kid it’s-”

Shayera caught him off with a look. “Why don’t we get Jack to the Justice Hall before we get into that.”

 

At the top of the factory, Baby Tooth chirped in panic. This was bad! Very bad! She then took off like a bullet and head straight to the Tooth Palace. The Guardians had to know about this, now!


	2. Chapter 2

Downbelow, from the safety of his shadows, Pitch chuckled highly amused. He had sensed Jack’s fear and curiosity lured him to find what could have possibly frighten the winter sprite so.

What he learned was truly delightful for the Boogeyman. Not only, from what he pieced together, not only had that Captain Cold fellow seemed to have taken Jack’s powers, but Jack himself had become human and no memories of being Jack Frost. He rubbed his hands, this was an opportunity that if he played his cards right, he could have Frost on his side.

Pitch was tempted to snatch the boy there and then, but be too difficult with having the Justice League for protection. No, he collect Jack later when he was alone. He summoned a small nightmare, “Go keep an eye on the boy. Let me know when he is alone.”

The nightmare whinnied acknowledging its orders before flying off to the shadows. Pitch slunk back into the ruins of the factory and within minutes his shadows brought to him Jack’s staff which had been abandoned. Jack’s hold over winter had to have gone somewhere and seeing the world was not in a new Ice Age, at least not yet, they must have gone to a temporary container.

Pitch grinned, as he knew the evidence pointed to that Captain Cold. Although, Pitch imagine the man’s body was near to literally exploding with trying to hold in winter itself, but the staff would serve as a bandage to that, or at least it would give him the time he needed.

Pitch traced his fingers around the staff. “Thanks to Jack’s powers, the fool should be able to see me,” he muttered, and laughed. It would be simple, he pretend to be assisting Cold and once get got Jack’s powers restored, without his memories, Jack would be ripe for convincing him to join Pitch as he should have years ago.

Swiftly he went into the shadows, laughing. Oh, he hadn’t felt this good in years!

 

Captain Cold stumbled through the woods surrounding the factory he used, cursing the interference of Flash and the Justice League. He just wanted to see if he could control snowstorms. Maybe a little outside his usual modus operandi, but it was good to expand your horizons. Now his new machine was destroyed, his plans were ruined and everything hurt! His head was pounding and he was fighting the urge to scratch his skin off, everything felt too small, too tight.

Leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath, Captain Cold froze as he saw frost spreading from his fingers. Staring that the ice covered tree a moment before looking at his hand.

“What the hell?” Captain Cold said, confused and astonished, “Since when could I do that?”

“Since you absorbed the powers of winter I believe.” A strange voice said behind him.

Turning quickly Captain Cold’s eyes widened as a blast of ice shot from his hand, the tall grey figure dodging quickly.

“Easy there. I’m here to help.” They stranger said raising his hands

‘Who are you? What happened to me?” Captain Cold asked

“My name is Pitch Black.” The grey man said, “And somehow that machine of yours transferred the powers of winter from their previous holder to you. Quite remarkable really.”

Still glaring suspiciously Captain Cold stood up straighter, “You said you wanted to help. Why would you help me?”

“I have a grudge against the previous Holder of Winter,” Pitch explained. “Similar to that between you and The Flash. It does please me to know that he is now powerless.”

“Ok, I guess I can understand that.” Captain Cold nodded, “But what’s happening to me? Why does everything hurt?” 

“If I may take a closer look? I may be able to answer those questions.” Pitch stated calmly with a smile.

Captain Cold nodded his assent. Pitch smiled and stepped forward, taking Captain’s Cold’s face in his hands, ignoring Captain Cold attempting to pull away. Captain Cold squirmed feeling like he was rolling in something oily and gritty. “You done?”

Pitch nodded, stepping back “Yes and I found what’s wrong. Several things actually.”

“Well don’t leave me hanging. What is it?”

“The power you hold isn’t stable. You don’t have all of it.” Pitch said, reaching into the shadows pulling out a crooked staff. “This should help. It belonged to the previous holder. It acts as a conduit for the power of winter and should reduce the pain.”

Captain Cold looked at the old wooden staff with disbelief, “An oddly shaped piece of wood.”

“Objects of power can take many forms Captain Cold.” Pitch explained, “Take it and it will help. Think of it as an act of good faith”

Still unsure Captain Cold felt another rush of pain, groaning he reached out to the staff, “Fine, fine. I’ll take it.” Taking the staff from Pitch Captain Cold’s eyes widen as frost ran over the staff in glowing lines of energy taking the pain with it. Sighing in relief, he looked at Pitch. “Thanks. That did help. But you said there were several problems.”

Pitch nodded, “Yes, though they all lead back to one big problem. When the power transferred occurred not all of it went to you. So now the power is unstable. You will need to find the previous holder and take the little power he has left. Otherwise it will rip you to shreds.”

“Damnit! How am I going to find this previous holder? I never even saw him!” Captain Cold all but yelled, gesturing wildly ignoring the blasts of ice coming from the staff.

Pitch quickly avoided the blasts, “Now now, just calm down. I know the previous holder and who has him now. I’ll help you get to him.”

“Just what are you getting out of all this?” 

“Revenge against my sworn enemy. And hopefully a new glorious partnership.” Pitch said grinning.

“Ok, you help me stay alive, I’ll help you get revenge. Sounds like those are one and the same. But I want to make one thing clear. I Am married and you do not want to mess with my wife.”

 

 

 

Tooth hovered excitedly as each fairy brought her a new tooth to examine before they placed them in their cases. “Oh! This is such a cute molar!” she said patting the fairy on the head and then went to the next fairy. “Oh, a tiny cavity, well hopefully he’ll remember to floss now.” She beamed as the third fairy held up her tooth. “A first tooth! Oh, look at how it shines!”

A frantic chirp caught Tooth off guard as she turned in time to see Baby Tooth collide and cling to her chest. Tooth shushed her as she gently scooped her up. 

“What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you this upset since-”

Baby Tooth waved her arms in a panic and quickly told her story. Tooth’s eyes widened as Baby Tooth finished. “Oh, no Jack!”

She swiftly rose in the air and went to the top of the tower. “Ladies! Brace yourselves, we’ll be expecting company!” 

She found the boxes she kept specifically for the Guardians. It was simple, but she had each box connected to their mind so when she touched them, their memories would trigger and they would gain a sudden urge to see her. 

Tooth gently pressed her fingers against the gold box for Sandy, red box for North and the green box for Aster. She would have pressed the blue box for Jack, but she knew it was pointless.

As the boxes glowed brightly, she and Baby Tooth flew down to the lower level of the Tooth Palace. As she reached the bottom, she saw a tunnel appeared and Aster popped his head through.

“Bunny!” Tooth called as she landed. “It’s terrible! We have to act fast!”

“Whoa! Shelia, slow down!” Aster said as he held her by the arms. “We should wait for North-”

He was cut off as white mist portal appeared and North stepped through. She was relieved to see Sandy walking through the portal behind him.

“Tooth,” North waved. “What is wrong? Sandy and I were in middle of card game.”

“Hold it,” Aster said as he raised a paw. “We should wait for Jack, so she doesn’t have to say it twice.”

“But it’s about Jack!” Tooth exclaimed as Baby Tooth hovered anxiously beside. “He’s in trouble and powerless.”

The other Guardians exchanged an alarmed look, but North remain calm and patted Tooth’s shoulder. “Start from beginning.”

Tooth took a deep breath. “Baby Tooth was with Jack when he was preparing a snowfall for Central City, when suddenly something pulled him.”

“Pulled him?” Aster asked.

“Yes, and he couldn’t get out of it. Baby Tooth followed him to a factory and saw it was some kind of weird machine.” She bit her lip. “By that criminal, what’s his name, Captain Cold?”

“Captain Cold?!” North said and frowned grimly. “He has been on naughty list for long time.”

Sandy pushed his way through and made an image of Jack trapped in a cage.

“No, he doesn’t have Jack,” Tooth stammered. “But somehow that machine removed his powers and gave them to Captain Cold.”

Aster choked. “So, ya sayin’ that a super villain now has Jack’s powers?!” He ran a paw over his ear. “Ah, bloody-” He froze. “Wait, is Jack alright?”

Tooth sighed. “He is, but according to Baby Tooth he’s human now.”

North ran a hand through his beard. “Machine must not have taken all of Jack’s magic.”

Sandy frowned and had a question mark over his head.

“Manny’s magic is what revived Jack when he died and it is what gave him new life.” He folded his arms over his chest. “If Cold had taken all of Jack’s magic, he would not be living.”

“So, ya sayin’ that Jack has enough magic left ta keep him alive, but it’s only enough that makes him human.”

“Da,” said North. “So we best go and fetch him.”

Aster frowned. “But that’s odd then,” he looked to the others. “Jack knows all he has to do ta see me is stomp his foot and I’ll go get him. That should still work even if he’s human.”

“Well,” Tooth said, slowly. “He might not be comfortable doing that with the people he’s currently with.”

“People?” Aster said. “What people?”

Tooth pressed her lips together. “The Justice League, they picked him up thinking he’s a lost kid.”

“The Justice League?!” Aster spat as Sandy’s jaw drop. “Jack really knows how to fall out of the pan and into the fire!”

North laughed. “What you mean? This is good!”

“Good!” Aster spat. “How is this good?”

“Justice League are heroes,” North said. “They will keep Jack safe until we go and take him home.”

“But North, how do we do that?” Tooth asked. “They’re adults so they can’t see us.”

“Exactly!” North said as he waved a hand. “So they can not stop us from getting Jack. We go in, snag Jack and get out before anyone is wiser.”

Sandy arched an unconvinced eyebrow as Aster shook his head. “Oh, that simple, eh? And ya think the league will be alright with a kid vanishin’ on their watch?”

“We’ll leave note!” North said. “Then, once Jack is safe, we go after Captain Cold and get back Jack’s powers.”

Sandy sighed, but gave a nod as he suddenly had a snow storm appearing over his head.

“That’s right,” Tooth said. “We don’t have long before Captain Cold can’t control winter anymore.”

Aster nodded. “Yeah, that’s a kind of power a mortal man isn’t suppose ta have.”

“Then we shall hurry!” North said as he tossed another snowglobe. “We will use globe to track Jack, then we take sleigh.”

“Na, ya’ll take the sleigh, I’ll be gettin’ there in my tunnels,” Aster said. 

“Bunny, sleigh is faster.”

“Yeah, well I want ta get Jack in one piece!” Aster snapped as they followed North into the workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, it’s the 21st century?” Jack said as he sipped his glass of water. 

“You got it,” Flash said as he leaned against the back of Jack’s chair. 

“And you people,” Jack said as he pointed at Flash. “Dress in these costumes and fight people who break the law?”

“That’s right,” Flash said, proudly. 

Jack nodded, but gave a frown. “There’s one thing I still don’t get then.”

“What’s that?”

Jack pointed to Batman as he sat at the computer screen. “Why is he called ‘Batman’? Shouldn’t he have like giant bat wings coming out of his back?”

Flash laughed. “Hey, I like this kid,” he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Can we keep him?”

“How about we find out where he’s from first?” Batman retorted as he searched on the computer screen.

Jack grinned, but as he turned his head he caught his reflection in the mirror. He froze as he did a double take and gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Flash asked as Jack wiggled out of his grip and pressed his fingers against the glass.

“My eyes are blue,” Jack said as he swallowed hard.

“So?” Flash said.

“They’re suppose to be brown.” 

“Okay,” Flash said, concerned. “That’s reason to be worried.” He placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Maybe we should get a physical examination done on you.”

“After we have Zatanna have a look at him,” Shayera said. It was more likely some kind of time machine brought Jack from the 1700s, but and league procedure they needed to rule out magic first as the cause. 

“Speaking of which,” said Flash. “What’s taking her so-”

He was cut off as a transport beam appeared and Zatanna appeared in the room. Jack jumped, but was held steadied by Flash. “Relax, happens all the time here.”

“The future just keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Jack muttered as he sat back down.

“Sorry I’m late,” Zatanna replied. “Was finished helping Vixian find shelter for civilians in Mexican from the blizzard.”

“Blizzard?” Shayera asked. “Wait, the storms are still happening.”

“You haven’t heard from J’onn?” Zatanna said surprised. “The weather has been getting worse. Blizzards have started in Africa and South America now and there’s freezing rain in Australia.”

“Worse?” Flash said, stunned. “That doesn’t make sense, that machine blew up.”

“Maybe it’s repercussions and effects of it haven’t worn off yet,” Shayera said.

“The weather shouldn’t have gotten worse though,” Batman said. He looked to Jack. “What was the last thing you remember?”

“Taking my little sister ice skating,” Jack said, with a shrug. “And then I woke up in the factory.”

Zatanna kneeled in front of Jack and gave comforting smile. “I’m going to cast a small spell to see if there’s any traces of magic on you.” 

Jack’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing, I swear,” She said as he lifted her hand. “Em ot flesti wohs cigam tel.” A ball of light of appeared, but then changed into a beam and washed over Jack like a ripple in a pond. 

Once it was done, Jack looked over himself, but sighed in relief once he found no missing fingers. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“No, it wasn’t,” as she stood with a smile. “And I sense nothing harmful.” However, she then looked to the other league members and gestured to the corner. “Guys, can I see your report on the fight with Captain Cold?”

“Sure, it should be on the computer,” Shayera said, taking the hint as they all walked to the far side of the room.

Once they were certain Jack was out of earshot, Batman whispered. “What did you find?”

Zatanna sighed. “Like I said, nothing harmful, but,” she glanced to Jack and back to the leaguers. “There is magic in him, and it’s nothing I’ve ever sensed before.”

“What do you mean?” Shayera said, with a frown.

“Magic has different feelings and sensations to them, and most of them feel overbearing and harsh like you’re being hit by a wave,” Zatanna explained.

“And his doesn’t?” Batman said.

“No, it’s...light and gentle,” Zatanna replied. “The closest feeling I can think of is when snowflakes fall into the palm of your hand. I’ve never felt magic like that before.”

“So,” Shayera said, concerned. “Did he travel in time because magic brought him here or did something bring him here because he has magic?”

“That I can’t say, but he’s no normal boy that’s for sure.”

“Um...should we tell Jack this?” Flash asked. 

“Considering for how long it took to convince him I’m not a demon, no,” said Batman. “At least for now.”

Outside the Hall of Justice, Aster narrowed his eyes at the building and then glanced back to the other Guardians. “Right, we go in, snag Jack and get out here faster than a dingo chases a rabbit.”

Tooth hovered anxiously. “But what if they see us? I know they’re adults, but they also deal with magic so-”

“It will be fine,” North said as he marched forward. “This shall be simply be something we laugh about we Jack later. Now!” He clapped his hands. “Let us go retrieve Jack!”

Aster let out a sighed and exchanged a concern look with Sandy. “I’m really hopin’ he’s right.”

Sandy nodded in agreement and the Guardians went to enter the Hall of Justice. 

It wasn’t difficult for the Guardians to disarm the security thanks to North’s tinkering and Sandy’s whip to flip the switches. Aster was anxious as he kept his guard up, afraid someone would spot them at any moment.

North continued to scoff Aster’s fear as Tooth pointed to the main hall ahead. The Guardians heard voices as they entered.

Zatanna frowned, looking across the room to the empty looking entrance way. “There’s someone else here. Nees eb neesnu eht tel.”

The Guardians froze as they felt the belief magic kick in and were now perfectly visible to the Justice League. 

Sandy gulp and gave shaky wave as Aster glared at North. “What was that about them not seein’ us?!”

North paled. “Whoops.”

Batman stepped forward glaring at the intruders, “Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?”

Aster raised his paws,fervently praying they'd be able to get out of this without a fight, “Easy there fella. . .”

North took a step forward, cutting Aster off, “We are here for Jack.”

Sandy stood back as North tried to speak with Justice League his eyes fixed on Jack who stood at the back of the large room staring at all of them in confusion. Then he spotted movement in the shadows behind Jack. Narrowing his eyes Sandy peered closer until he saw a shape within the shadows. A small nightmare, its glowing eyes focused on Jack. His sand whips formed before he had time to think.

“You’re not taking Jack anywhere!” Shayera yelled suddenly. She charged straight forward. 

Alarmed, but quick to act, Sandy blocked her attack with a sand whip. As Shayera grunted, Sandy spied the fearling from the corner of his eye the fearling inching towards jack.

He pushed Shayera away and quickly set a whip at the fearling causing it to disintegrate. 

Sandy didn’t have time to grin at the victory as Shayera move to strike again. However, North yelled battle cry and clashed his swords with Shayera.

“Why you attack Sandy? He did nothing!”

Batman then suddenly charged ahead, and tossed a flash bomb momentarily blinding North. Batman then move to punch North, but Aster heard him. 

Aster moved faster. “North! Watch out!” He leapt, and shoved Batman away with his large feet.

Batman gave a grunt as he was tossed back. “Bats! You alright?” Flash cried. 

“I’m fine!” Batman snapped. “Guard Jack!” 

Jack stared wide eyed as the other leaguers began to attack. “Who are those people?”

“Don’t know, kid,” Flash said as he stood behind him. “Stay close to me.”

During this, Zatanna started chanting. However, as Sandy dodged one of Batman’s punches he spotted her and shot dreamsand to knock her out.

However, Shayera raised her mace again to attack him. It was suddenly blocked as Aster tossed a boomerang at her and knocked her away. She went to attack again, only to be blocked by Tooth.

“Crikey, this is nuts!” Aster muttered as he got one of his eggs ready. “North, go grab Jack!”

North saw Aster holding an egg, and nodded to signal he understood the plan. 

“Take this!” Aster threw the egg, and suddenly the room was filled with bright mist.

Jack coughed, and tried to feel the Flash, but to his horror a large hand pulled him aside. He gasped as he stared directly into the face of North.

“Jack!” North said as he extended his hand and the mist settled. “Let us go!” However, instead of Jack taking it, Jack stepped back and stared at him like they were strangers. “Jack?” North asked, puzzled.

“W-who are you people?” Jack said as he took another step back.

North froze. “Who? Jack, it is me, North.” 

“I don’t know you,” Jack snapped. “I would remember a big angry guy carrying swords.”

“Jack!” Flash cried as he turned, and spotted them.

However, North tuned him out as he paled. Jack didn’t know him, he didn’t know any of them. Before North could attempt to persuade Jack further, the boy turned and ran to the Flash.

North scowled. “Aster! Use tunnel on Jack!”

Aster paused in throwing one of his exploding eggs and dodged Shayera’s attempt to hit him. “What? Why-”

“Now!” North ordered.

Aster frowned, but quickly stomped his foot. An opening to a tunnel began to appear under Jack’s feet.

“Oh no you don’t!” Flash cried as he dashed. He shoved Jack away from it, but in doing so, he found himself falling into the tunnel.

“Flash!” Jack cried as the tunnel closed as left a flower in it’s place.

“Oh bloody hell!” Aster cried and grabbed an egg. “Guys! Retreat! Now!” He tossed an egg and suddenly the room was filled with bright colourful mist.

North was tempted to find Jack in it, but was held back by Tooth. “Now, we need to regroup! Jack will be safe!”

North sighed, but sadly nodded as they ran out of the hall.

Shayera protecting stood in front of Jack as they watch Batman try to chase after them. “You okay?”

Jack nodded and looked to where the hole had opened. “I am, but what about Flash.”

Shayera looked to the same spot. “I don’t know where they’ve taken him, but he’ll be alright. He’s been in worse situations.” She took hold of Jack’s arm. “And I know he would want us to get you somewhere safe.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardians were high above the city in North’s sleigh and they didn’t stop until they were certain they weren’t being followed. Once it was deemed safe, North landed in a clearing near some woods.

“Alright, what happened back there?” Aster asked as they climbed out. “What was with tellin’ me ta open a tunnel? Jack should have just-”

“Jack, did not know me,” North said as he gripped the reins.

The Guardians froze and Tooth fearfully spoke. “What do you mean?”

North shook his head. “Jack seems to have lost memories of being Jack Frost,” he looked to the others. “He was scared of us, that was why I thought it be best if Bunny brought him home through tunnel instead of struggling to get him in sleigh.”

Aster sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Great idea, except I got Flash instead.”

“Will he be all right in there?” Tooth asked.

“I can sense him in my tunnels and he’ll probably end up in the Warren.” He looked to the others. “But what do we do about Jack? I rather not have to kidnap him if he doesn’t remember us, but we can’t just leave him.”

Sandy nodded and brought up an image of Tooth teeth boxes.

“That should work,” Tooth said. “If we got Jack to touch his tooth box that should restore his memories of Jack Frost.”

“But what about the league?” Aster said as he glared at North. “They think we’re bad guys tryin’ to kidnap a kid.”

North stroked his beard and pointed his sword at Aster. “What if you talk to Flash, da? Make him understand what is going on? Then he talk to league.”

Aster still glared, but folded his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I suppose that could work-”

“Then that is plan!” North declared. “You retrieve Flash from Warren, while Tooth, Sandy, and I go fetch Jack’s teeth. We can all meet at the Pole.”

Aster raised an eyebrow. “Fine, Mate, but promise me ya won’t do anything rash.”

“Course not, Bunny!” North said with a wave of his hand. “When have I ever done such a thing.”

Aster stared doubtfully as he opened a tunnel and dove inside. North laughed as Sandy and Tooth climbed back in. “Come! First we go to Tooth Palace and then to the Workshop.”

 

Meanwhile, far below the surface, Flash yelled loudly as he slid straight down the tunnel. Just when Flash was convinced the tunnel was never going to stop, he spotted light up ahead and got a mouthful of grass as he crash.

He spat out the dirt as he collected himself. “That was a ride I don’t care to repeat.” He looked around. “So, where am I anyway-”

He trailed off as Flash took in the sight of fresh flowers, green trees and the endless river that had to be a mix of every colour created. Curious, Flash bend and dipped his finger into the river and pulled it back out.

He sniffed his now blue, green and pink finger before she shook it off the water. “Okay, doesn’t smell like chocolate so I’m not in Willy Wonka’s factory.” He rose to his feet and sighed. “I just hope I can find a way out of this place.”

 

Three Guardians sat within the North’s meeting room, North distractedly signing forms Phil presented to him, while Tooth gave orders to a few of her fairies. Sandy floated around, symbols flashing over his head as he tried to get their attention.

“I just wish that Hawkgirl hadn’t attacked us like that.” Tooth sighed. “Then we could have explained everything and Jack would already be safe with us.”

Fuming Sandy spotted an elf going after his eggnog. Grabbing the elf, Sandy shook the small creature furiously until the the other two were staring at him.

“Sandy, what’s wrong?” Noth asked, confused at the normally mellow Guardian’s outburst.

Satisfied that he had their attention, Sandy sent up a few images. The first of Jack safely tucked behind the Justice League, then an image of Pitch which he morphed into a small horse shape which then winded around the sand Jack’s legs settling behind him.

North’s eyes widen, “You mean Pitch knows what happened to Jack and is watching him.”

“If Pitch gets a hold of Jack when he doesn’t have memories there’s no telling how much Pitch could manipulate him.”

“We cannot wait for Bunny to return. We have to get Jack back now.” North declared.

“But how will we find Jack?” Tooth asked, “The Justice League could have moved him anywhere after they saw what Bunny did with his tunnels.”

“We will check the globe.” North suggested, “Perhaps since Jack is human now he will show on the globe like other human children.”

“It’s worth a try at least.” Tooth said, while Sandy nodded his agreement.

North, Sandy and Tooth stood in front of North’s globe studying the millions of soft twinkling lights trying to single out their own lost child. Tooth’s hand kept dropping to a pouch she now wore at her hip containing Jack’s toothbox. As if that connection to his memories would help find a connection to him now. Finally she sighed and took her hand away, a sense of dread settling in her chest, “It’s not working North. Either Jack isn’t on Earth anymore, or he doesn’t believe in us.”

“No! Jack has to believe in us. He has to!” North protested, heavy fists landing on the control board for his globe. Blue eyes still searching, straining to find Jack’s light.

Sandy floated in front of North waving his arms frantically as he formed an image of the Justice league’s famous Watchtower satellite over his head.

“You think Jack is in space Sandy?” North asked, raising a hand to stroke his beard.

“It would make sense for the Justice League to take Jack there.” Tooth added, “At least after they witnessed what Bunny’s tunnels can do.”

“But we need to be sure. One of their magic users could also be hiding Jack from magical sight.” North said frowning “It does us no good for us go on wild goose chase looking for Jack.”

The three looked between the globe and the sand image of the Watchtower hoping for guidance. A beam of moonlight came through the skylight, trailing over the globe to get their attention.

“MANNY!” North called out. “You know of situation yes? Can you help us find Jack?”

The light moved as if the sender was nodding, and then moved off the globe to settle on the sand image of the Watchtower Sandy still held up growing brighter for a moment.

Tooth gave a small sigh, “So the League has taken Jack to their satellite, at least now we know where Jack is.”

“Yes!” North declared “And we can go get him. Dingle! Call the other elves. I have job for you. Tooth can you call some of your fairies away from gathering teeth”

Sandy formed several question marks over his head.

“I can, but North,” Tooth looked at Sandy and then to North questioning, “What are you planning North?”

“We will go to the League’s satellite, the elves will disable security and create a distraction as well as your fairies.” North said, bustling around the room grabbing his coat and swords. “Come! Hurry Tooth the League has no knowledge or defense against Pitch. We need Jack here, safe from Pitch.”

Tooth nodded, flying off to call her fairies and prepare herself for another fight. Sandy stood back watching, and hoping Jack would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League try to figure out what's going one with Jack and Jack makes some discoveries of his own.

Batman read the files on the screen and then typed in another search. So far he tried searching criminal files, newspapers articles and even circus acts as a long shoot, but so far nothing. It was odd, they had clear video clips of the attackers from the Hall of Justice security cameras. It should have been easy to gather information on them, but he found nothing. No security numbers, no ID, nothing. It was like they didn’t exist.

“Nothing, yet?” John asked from his own computer where Shayera looked over his shoulder.

“No,” Batman said flatly and turned in his chair. “What about you?”

John had taken on the case of scanning any records on a Jackson Overland from the 1700s. “We managed to figured out that Colony he’s from did become an actual town called Burgess.”

Batman rose and looked over. “And you’re scanning the birth records?”

“Doing it now,” John said. “If it was written down, it was during the 1700s, so no guarantee it survived.”

“I still don’t get why they’re after that kid,” Shayera said she leaned against the console. “I know he has magic in him, but he seems like a typical kid to me.”

“A kid that’s a smart alec,” John muttered. 

Shayera grinned. “Don’t tell me you’re still annoyed at the nickname.”

“Nickname?” Batman asked.

“While you and J’onn were scanning for Flash, Jack decided to call him Mister Grumpy,” Shayera said with a grin.

“And I have no idea why,” John replied, coldly. 

“You did yell at him.”

“He was sliding down the hall like it was a skating rink!” John said. “Honestly, shouldn’t Colonial kids be more mature?”

Batman gave a smirk, just as J’onn appeared through the floor and rematerialised. He held out a clipboard and handed it to Batman. “I’ve completed the physical examination on the boy.”

“What took you so long?” Shayera asked. “Jack wasn’t freaked out by you was he?”

“No,” J’onn asked. “At least once Batman explained I would not harm him.” He went to the monitor. “I was examining the boy when I noticed something odd. Look.”

The three looked at the screen as a wisp of light suddenly swoop passed like it had a life of it’s own. “What on earth is that?” Shayera asked. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

“Me neither,” John admitted. “But it’s just a light. So?”

J’onn looked to them puzzle. “I thought perhaps it was a comet, but it would only appear at the window when Jack was present. It was very strange. I tried scanning it, but could find nothing.”

Batman frowned and he began to read over the clipboard. It could be a coincidence, but there were a few things about Jack that were odd. “What about the boy? Did you find anything odd with him?” 

“As far as I can tell, normal,” J’onn replied. “Although, he is underweight, but I imagine that’s normal from the time period he’s from.”

Batman nodded as he finished reading and handed the papers to Shayera. He had noticed the boy was too thin when he scooped him up in the factory. He couldn’t help but think Alfred would refuse to leave Jack alone if he got his hands on him.

“Why did his eyes change colour then?” Shayera asked.

“It might be due to the magic Zatanna sense, but I can’t be sure,” J’onn replied. He walked over to the monitor and check the screens. “And it looks like the storms have increased over Asia now.”

“Do you think there could be a connection?” Shayera asked. “Between that’s going on with Jack and the storms?”

“It’s possible since we found him at Cold’s factory,” Batman replied. “But I can’t see how.”

“If they are connected, perhaps sending Jack to his own time would solve the problem,” J’onn suggested.

“If we want to send him back,” John said quietly, as he turned. “Jack says the last thing he recalls is taking his sister ice skating?” 

“Yes,” Shayera said with a frown. “Why?”

“Cause I just found a record on a Jackson Overland from that time period,” John said as he pointed to the screen. “It’s his death certificate.” 

Batman looked at the screen and narrowed his eyes as he read it over. “According to this he drown in a pond, was only 14.”

“Wait, are you telling me whatever sent to this time just saved him from dying?” Shayera asked. 

“That appears to be the case,” J’onn said quietly. “Should we tell the boy this?” 

“No, not yet at least.” Batman said as he went back to his own computer. “I want to do my own research on this first, to make sure it’s the same Jack.”

“Where is Jack?” Shayera asked.

John looked to J’onn. “Please tell me you didn’t leave him alone. I rather not catch that kid swinging on the ceiling.”

“After his physical examination, I asked Booster to keep an eye on him.” J’onn said.

“Booster?” Batman asked.

“Why not,” said John with a shrug. “He has the mentality of a kid at times.”

Meanwhile, over in one of the guest chambers, Jack grins as he danced the red checker piece across the board. “Ha! King me!”

“No way!” Booster cried as he stood up. “You did not just beat me!”

“Actually, Sir,” Skeet said. “Jack has beaten you exactly five times now.”

Booster glared and began to set up the pieces. “We’re playing again.”

“Come on, aren’t you bored of this yet?” Jack asked as he leaned on his hands.

“No way!” Booster said with a determine glare. “I refused to be beaten by a Colonial kid. I’m from the future!”

“Sssooo,” Jack replied as he hugged his knees to his chest. “Guess you don’t learn much in the future, huh?”

Booster glared. “Real cute, kid.”

Jack tugged at the pajamas J’onn had given him. They were comfortable, but they were even more odd than the sweater he had on earlier. 

“My brand is way better,” Booster said suddenly.

“Huh?” Jack asked glancing up.

“The pj top, my clothing brand has way more style than that top with just Supe’s logo.”

“Who’s Supe?”

“He is referring to Superman,” Skeet replied. “But he is currently in another galaxy with Wonder Woman on a mission.”

“Oh,” Jack said quietly as he rubbed his neck. This was so hard to swallow. He was in the future? In space? And what was a galaxy? It was really making his head hurt.

Booster seemed to sense Jack’s uneasiness as he coughed. “Yeah, well, no big deal. The only thing that concerns you is that it’s his logo on your shirt,” he then pointed to the bottoms. “And those are Batman brand for your bottoms and Flash socks.”

Jack glanced down as he wiggled his toes in the odd red and yellow socks that had small fake wings sticking out. “That does explain the drawing of bats on the bottom.”

Although the socks did remind him of the Flash, and he frowned. “Do you think the Flash is alright? I hate to think he’s in trouble because of me.”

“Ah, he’s fine!” Booster said as he waved a hand. “You watch, he’ll just pop up out of nowhere.” He finished setting up the board. “Come on, no more stalling. We’re playing again.”

Jack gave a laugh and reached for the piece, but then a beam a light flew by the window. It caused Booster to jump in his seat and knocked over a few pieces.

“What was that?!”

“Oh, it’s back,” Jack said, gleefully.

Booster paused and stared at him. “Back?”

Jack nodded. “I saw those when that green guy was examining me. They kept flying by the window over and over.” The light flew by again, this time in a twirl. He couldn’t place his finger on the reason, but they were comforting and made him feel safe.

Booster drummed his fingers as he glanced at the lights and then at Jack. “Uh, hey, think you could be okay for a minute? I need to tell the Green Lantern something.”

Jack shrugged. “Sure.”

“And no sliding down the halls again,” Booster said. “You do not want to get a lecture from him, trust me.”

“I’ll try,” Jack said with a grin as he watch Booster leave with the weird robot. Once he was gone, Jack sighed and buried his face in his knees. He was trying to be brave, but it was really hard to not break down and tremble. Jack had never wanted to go home so badly in his life.

He raised his head as another light passed by, and made Jack’s fear go away slightly. It was then Jack realized he had a clear view of a place he always wanted to visit as a child. “Wow, who had ever thought I would be this close to the moon.”

It may have been Jack’s imagination, but he almost swore, a face in it smiled back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

“More lights?” John said in disbelief.

“Yeah, it was weird,” Booster said. “I mean I know we’re in space and all, but last I checked lights don’t follow a kid a round.”

John frowned. “No, but granted a lot of things of Jack don’t add up.” He looked to Booster. “Go tell Green Arrow and the other League Members to keep their guard up.”

Booster sighed. “Yeah, okay, and did you guys find out anything about Jack?”

John went silent. “We might have, but Batman is double checking the facts.” 

“John, come to the monitor womb,” J’onn voice rang. “Batman may have found something.”

“Be right there,” John replied and looked to Booster. “Once your done, get Shayera for me, I have feeling I’ll have an update for both of you.”

Booster nodded as he walked away and John in the opposite direction and back into the monitor room. “Did you confirm it then?” he asked as he approached Batman from behind.

“It took some digging, but I found an article that researched local legends,” Batman said softly. “If this is correct, the reason Jack drown was to save his own little sister from falling through the ice.”

“He is a brave boy then,” J’onn said, not hiding the admiration. “There are adults who would not have the courage to do such a deed.” 

“That’s true enough.” John said grimly. “Which brings the question of if we should send him back to his own time if he’s only going to die?”

“We’ll need to do more research.” Batman nodded, “Right now it looks like keeping him won’t interfere with the timeline. The legend also says that his body was never recovered, and people say his ghost keeps the pond frozen in winter so no other child will die as he did. Although if he stays here then there’s the problem of what to do with him. Three hundred years of history and social change for him to learn and adjust to. A normal foster home wouldn’t be able to deal with him.”

“You speak as though you don’t already plan on taking him in.” J’ohn said.

“I thought martians didn’t read minds unless there was a compelling reason.” Batman responded raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t need to.” J’ohn said.

Giving a small cough to cover his embarrassment, Batman stood from the computer. “Excuse me J’ohn, Green Lantern. I have things to attend to.”

“Oh course. Batman. Say hello to Alfred for me.” J’ohn said giving a small knowing smile.

 

Batman knocked at the door to the room Jack had been assigned, carefully balancing a tray holding a plate of warm cookies and thermos of cocoa. “Jack would you like some cookies and company?”

Jack opened the door with a shaky smile, “Sure, company sounds really good.”

Stepping inside Batman raised an eyebrow, “How are you holding up?”

“Alright, I guess.” Jack answered. “It’s all a lot to take in. And it’s soo weird seeing the Earth and the Moon like this. Kinda makes it clear how long it’s been from my time.”

Setting the tray down on a table by the window Batman frowned at some odd lights outside the window. Booster and J’ohn had mentioned lights that seemed to follow Jack outside of windows “Three hundred years. A lot has changed.”

Jack nods, taking a seat. “Yeah, I wonder if my sister got home safely. I was teaching her how to ice skate.”

“I can try to look up records if you like. See if we can find out what happened.” Batman offered. “Jack, can I ask how old you are?”

Jack blinked in surprise at the question, “I’m fourteen, just the past winter.”

“I see.” Batman took a breath, opening the thermos and pouring out a mug of cocoa. “Jack, it might not be possible to send you back home. To your own time.”

Jack curled up in his seat, “I was afraid that might happen. I just wish I knew why. I never even got to say goodbye to Mary, or my mother.”

“Jack, I don’t know why or how you were brought through time, but I can promise you that I will make sure you’re ok and don’t have to deal with this alone.” Batman promised holding out the cocoa. “Here, drink this. A friend always made this to cheer me up.”

Taking the warm mug Jack sniffed its contents, “What is it?”

“It’s called hot cocoa. It might not have been available in your time, at least not in your part of the world.” Batman smiled.

Jack carefully sipped at the cocoa, eyes widening at the rich creamy taste. “It’s GOOD!” Taking a few more sips, his eyebrows furrowed into a puzzled expression, “but it feels familiar. Like I’ve had it before, but I know that’s impossible.”

Batman raised an eyebrow, “Hmm be careful about what you call impossible. But it is curious.” Reaching to the curtains Batman pulled them closed. “Finish the cocoa and cookies, then try to get some rest. I’ll let you know if we find out anything more.”

“Alright. And thanks.” Jack said smiling a little again.

Batman couldn’t fight the urge to step over and give Jack a small hug. He was amazed at how well Jack was handling the situation. Dragged by an unknown force to a strange time and place. He could think of many who would have been reduced to crying wrecks. He would see Jack taken care of and find the reason why this had happened. “Sleep well Jack.”

After Batman left Jack reached over and reopened the curtains smiling at the twirling light outside. Tapping the glass to see if the light would respond, “Hey, I don’t know where you came from, but I think I like you. You might want to start hiding if one of the league come by. I think you’re starting to freak them out.”

The light did a little loop in acknowledgment, seemingly pleased when Jack smiled at its antics. Jack snagged one of the cookies, curling up in the chair with the cocoa. He still wanted to go home and see his mother and sister, apologize for scaring them. But with the warm cocoa, a friendly light and the kindness from the leaguers at least he didn’t feel scared.

 

“Okay, Flash, no need to panic,” Flash told himself as he walked. “So, you’re in some valley place that feels like spring in the middle of November and has rainbow rivers. So, what? You’ve been in weirder places, right?” 

He paused in mid-step as an egg with legs walked by him. “Okay,” he said aloud, slowly. “The walking egg is new on the list.” There was a rustle in the bushes as what looked like to be an elf that got dipped into on of the rivers came out.

The elf froze and looked up to Flash as he stared silently back. “Uh...hi,” Flash said as he kneeled. Maybe the critter could tell him where he was. “Don’t you suppose you know where I am?”

The elf blinked, but then grinned, and nodded. 

“Oh, good,” Flash said and waited. When he heard no response, he coughed. “Aren’t you going to tell me where I am?”

The elf shook his head and ran into the bushes. Flash debated chasing after it, but instead scratched his head. “Well that was helpful.”

Suddenly, he heard something moved behind him. Flash spun and saw something that almost beat the walking egg in the weird factor. Three moving statues in the shape of eggs stood in front of him and they all looked ready for a fight.

Flash was about to run, when a voice yelled. “Stand down!”

The egg statues turned and stepped aside to reveal the large rabbit he saw from the hall. “You!” Flash said as he pointed at him.

“Look, Mate,” he said as he held out his large paws. “There’s been a misunderstandin’-”

Flash didn’t listen as he suddenly noticed a tunnel from the side he hadn’t seen before. “And there’s my ticket out of here!” Flash said pointing to it. “See ya!”

“Wait!” the rabbit cried, but Flash ignored him as he went straight into the tunnel. He was home free now.

Aster watched Flash run and sighed. He sat himself on a rock and counted on his paw. “3...2...1.” He pointed to the wall as another tunnel suddenly appeared next to it and in a red blur came Flash.

Aster watched Flash run straight and slammed directly into a tree. The hero gave a moan as he rubbed his head and rose. “Huh?” He looked around. “I just left here!”

“Naw, ya didn’t,” Aster replied as he climbed to his feet. “It’s my Warren, no one can get in or out without my say so.”

“Oh, yeah, we’ll see about that” Flash said with his arms folded, which made Aster sigh. He recalled even as a kid the Flash was stubborn. “I’ll just try every tunnel until I get out of here.”

Aster shook his head as Flash zoomed by him and disappeared into another tunnel. For several minutes, all Aster saw of Flash was a red blur popping in and out the tunnels. 

As he went into the tunnel on the far left, Aster looked up his mental map and then went to the tunnel on the far right where he knew Flash would appear next.

Aster waited and as soon as he saw a red blur approached Aster stomped his foot. He watched as the vines sprang out and wrapped themselves around Flash’s arms and waist and yanked him off the ground.

“HEY!” Flash protested as he attempted to break free, but only found his feet dangle in the air.

“NOW are you ready ta listen?!” Aster said, getting tired.

Flash gave a glare back. “Sure, it’s not like you’re giving me a choice you…” He paused. “What are you anyway? Some kind of mutant hamster?”

“MUTANT HAMSTER?!” Aster cried his grip tightening on his boomerang. Oh, now he crossed the line. That was worse than being called kangaroo. He scowled as he seized Flash by the shoulder and pulled him close so they were face to face. “I’M A BUNNY! THE EASTER BUNNY! GOT THAT?!”

He released his hold and watch Flash swing back as the information sink in.

For a second, Aster thought it processed through the hero’s brain as he stared shock. However, Flash then scoffed and pointed at him. "Rrriigghhtt," he said with a smirk. "You're the Easter Bunny."

Aster folded his arms over his chest. "Ya battle aliens and super power villains everyday, and ya can't believe the Easter Bunny exists?"

"Hey, for all I know you're just claiming that to make me drop my guard," Flash said as he squirmed in the vines.

Aster scowled dangerously at Flash. "Fine, ya want proof, I'll give ya proof."

Flash stiffened, obviously expecting Aster to attack him or something. Aster simply grinned and tilted his head. "Ya name's Wally West, but ya Granddad use ta call ya Squirt."

The Flash froze. "Huh?"

"Ya also had a teddy bear called Mister Fuzzy when ya were six," Aster continued and enjoyed seeing the look of horror on his face. "And ya tried to stay up two-no three times ta see me, and that third time ya actually snuck out of bed and hid in the backyard." He scowled at Flash. "Which was real stupid by the way, it was freezin’ that night, and ya didn't even have the sense to put a sweater on."

Flash just stared with his mouth wide opened. "Wait, how do you-my mom doesn't even know I did that!"

"Yeah, cause I put ya back into bed so ya wouldn't catch cold, which was a pain in the tail. Ya have any idea how hard it is to climb stairs with these?!" He pointed to his large feet. "And don't get me started on that stunt ya pulled when ya were ten-"

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Flash said. "Enough with the blackmail stories."

Aster grinned and thumped his foot to order the vines to let go of Flash.

Flash let out a grunt as he was dropped to the ground and rubbed his sore bottom. “What I don’t get than,” Flash said as he stood. “Is why the Easter Bunny is trying to kidnap a kid?”

“Because he’s not ‘a kid’, he’s our kid,” Aster said, frustrated. He was ready to start banging his head against the nearest rock.

Flash paused. “Our kid?”

Aster counted on his paw. “Me, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa Claus, who we call North.” He sighed and gave a concerned look. “And that kid is Jack Frost.”

“Wait, wait,” Flash said, as he raised his hand. “Jack Frost? The guy that makes it snow?” He shook his head in disbelief. “But he looks like a normal teen-”

“Now he does thanks to the gumby Captain Cold,” Aster said with a growl. “The idiot took his powers and apparently cause of it Jack doesn’t remember who he is.” He ears went back. “We was just tryin’ ta take Jack home so we could take care of him.”

“Did it ever occur to you guys to explain that to us?” Flash said in a dry tone.

“Well, North can take a lot of the blame for that,” Aster said with a sigh, but raised an eyebrow. “Although, ya barely believed me when I told ya I was the Easter Bunny, until I proved it to ya and that’s after I managed to hold ya long enough ta listen.” His gaze hardened. “And ya guys didn’t exactly wait for us to explain.”

“Okay, fair point,” Flash admitted, but then he froze. “Wait, you said Captain Cold took Jack’s powers? Are you telling me the guy has snow powers now?”

“Not just snow,” Aster replied. “Jack is the embodiment of winter and we got ta get his powers back before Captain Cold breaks.”

“Breaks?” Flash said, alarmed. “You mean he’s going to die?”

Aster gravely nodded. “Jack’s a spirit so he can handle it, but givin’ that power to a mortal is like tryin’ ta contain an ocean in a bucket.” 

Flash frowned as he began to pace. “And I’m guessing that bucket’s going to crack.”

Aster grimaced, but gave a nod. “And when he does, with no one controllin’ it proper, we could have a second ice age on our hands.”

“Right, okay, so we’re pressed for time,” Flash said as he folded his arms. “So, how about you tell me how to get out of here so we can tell the league this.”

“Fine, but once we tell your league I’ll get the other Guardians to straighten this whole mess out” Aster said as he thumped a foot and a tunnel appeared on the wall. “That will take us back to the surface.”

“Good,” Flash said as he walked to it. “But one favor I got to ask of you before we go.”

Aster raised an eyebrow, not sure what kind of favor the superhero would want from him. “What’s that?”

Flash blushed. “Don’t breathe a word about Mister Fuzzy, if Green Lantern hears about it he’ll mock me for life.”

Aster smirked. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“The kid’s going to die?!” Booster exclaimed, but was quietly silenced as John placed his hand over his mouth.

“Why don’t you say it so Saturn can hear you!” John snapped back.

“Sorry,” Booster said as John released his hand. “But, geez, that’s harsh.” He scratched his head. “What if we just went back in time and stop it from happening?”

“Unlikely, Sir,” Skeet replied. “It could very well be fixed point in time and unable to prevent.”

“Not to mention we still don’t know what brought him to this time,” Shayera remarked.

Booster frowned and he stroked his chin. “Fine, but do we have to send him back then? Couldn’t we keep him here?”

Shayera sighed. “That’s the issue, although he’s too young to be on his own.”

John gave a small smile. “Well, from what J’onn and I heard, Batman might take custody of him.”

“Batman?” Booster said, surprised. “That’s not fair.”

“What do you mean? Unfair to Jack?” John said, confused.

“No, to us, Bats has enough kids running around Gotham. Why should he instantly get the kid?,” Booster said as he pointed to himself. “I could take him.”

“You,” John said as he arched an eyebrow. “Look after a kid.”

“Sure,” Booster exclaimed. “He’s a time traveller, I’m a time traveller. He can be my sidekick along with Skeet.”

“We could get him a cape, Sir,” Skeet replied.

John and Shayera silently looked at each other and then said in unison “No.”

“Aw, come on,” Booster said as he threw up his arms. “You can’t-”

“But,” Shayera said as she held up a hand. “You do make a point, why should it be Batman. Some of the other league members might want to take him in.”

“Oh, really,” said John. “Like who?”

“Well,” Shayera said, softly. “Me.”

“You?!” Booster exclaimed with a laugh. “As a mother figure?”

Shayera grabbed him by his shirt collar. “Do you want me to prove how ‘protective’ I can be as a mother,” she said as she held up her mace.

Booster gulped. “N-no, I’m good.”

“I do have to admit,” John said as he lowered Shayera’s hand. “It’s odd hearing that from you.”

“Why?” Shayera said as she let go of Booster and folded her arms. “I’m one of the few people Jack feels comfortable around and I’m going to be a mother eventually anyway.” She cast a stern look at John. “So, I might as well get practice now.”

“I thought we agreed to not discuss that,” John harshly whispered back.

Booster looked nervously between the two. “Um...did I miss something.”

“Nothing,” Shayera and John said in perfect unison. Shayera then waved them off as he went to walk down the hall. “I’m going to check in on Jack.”

John and Booster watched her walk away and didn’t speak again until she was gone. “Sssooo,” Booster said slowly. “Does this mean we might have a custody battle between Batman and Shayera?”

John’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh, god, I hope not. That could get ugly real fast.” He shook his head. “I’m going to check on J’onn and find out if he’s uncovered anything else about those lights.”

Booster nodded as he went down the hall. “But seriously, Skeet don’t you think I make a great father figure?”

“Absolutely, Sir,” Skeet agreed as he hovered and they passed one of the control rooms. “Perhaps we can-”

Booster froze as he heard what sounded like tiny feet. “Huh? Skeet, did you hear that?”

“I did, sir,” Skeet said as a red laser ran over the door. “And I am detecting heat signatures coming from within.”

Booster frowned as he approached the door. “How many.”

“A dozen.”

“Dozen?!” Booster choked.

“But they seem very small, Sir. Perhaps, rodents?”

“That’s not likely,” Booster said as the door slide opened as he glanced inside. The computer looked like something had tried to rip into the wiring, but there was no one. “Weird,” he said as he walked in and hit his communicator. “J’onn, I found something odd. Looks like someone’s been messing with the computers.”

“Uh, Sir?” Skeet asked, nervously as he tilted upward.

“Has it been hacked?” J’onn asked.

“No,” Booster said as he poked at the wiring. “The wires been cut...almost like it’s been chewed.”

“Sir!” Skeet repeated.

“We do seem to be experiencing a malfunction,” J’onn replied. “I’ll send someone down-”

“SIR!” Skeet cried.

“Oh for-WHAT IS IT?!” Booster cried.

“Look up!”

Booster looked up and paled. Tiny little creatures all blinked at him as they hung off the ceiling. They wore red outfits the almost looked like use to be a hat and had long pointed ears.

“Booster? Do you read me!” J’onn replied.

“Y-yeah,” Booster replied as he tried to back out the door. “And I think I found who attack the-”

“YYAA!!” one the creatures cried as they all jumped off and tackled Booster.

“Hey!” Booster protested as they clung, and chewed and claw at his suit. “Knock it off!”

“Sir, shall I shoot a beam a them!”

“No, cause you’ll hit me!” Booster cried as he tried to pry one creature off his ear to hit his communicator. “J’onn, we’re under attack! Repeat under attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time, with some of the authors' favorite scene to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the monitor womb, J’onn repeated “Booster, attack from what?! Can you explain?!”

Batman got up from his chair. “I’ll going to check on Jack,” he opened the door and looked to John. “While I do that you try to figure out what’s attacking the tower.” 

 

John sighed. “I swear can anything else go wrong-” He was cut off as a swarm of hummingbird like creatures flew burst through the air vent.

“What the hell?!” John cried as he attempted to incase the fairies in a green orb, but then a elf like creature sprang from the door and attached itself to his arm.

He whacked it the elf off as he tried to cover his face from the hummingbirds. “J’onn! Any idea what these things are?!”

J’onn was frantically trying to bat away a group of hummingbird as he looked at the monitor. “Whatever they are, they’re everywhere-”

Suddenly, a mist portal appeared in the center of the room. Before anyone could ask, the bearded man from before stepped through and was followed by the short golden man and the winged woman.

“Oh, great!” John cried. “How the hell did you get in here!

The man ignored his question and pointed his sword at him. “Give us back Jack now, and we will stop attack!”

Just then Booster stumbled into the room with all the elf creatures clinging to him. “Guys! Could use a hand here!”

John narrowed his eyes and lifted his ring. “We got our hands full as is!”

J’onn managed to free his hand from an elf and hit the alarm button.

 

Shayera knocked softly at Jack’s door, frowning when she didn’t get a response. Carefully she opened the door peering inside, “Jack, are you alright?” Shayera smiled as she finally spotted Jack curled up in a chair asleep. Stepping inside, she carefully shut the door behind her. Stepping across the room Shayera stood over Jack his face turned to the window. Reaching out to carefully stroke Jack’s cheek, “Silly, you’re going to get a crick in your neck sleeping like that.”

Moving away to the bed Shayera pulled back the covers and blankets. Returning to Jack, she carefully gathered Jack into her arm, ignoring his soft murmurs as she moved him to the bed gently laying him down. Pulling the blankets up to cover Jack Shayera ran her fingers through his hair as he nestled into into the pillows. 

Shayera took a seat next to the bed where Jack lay sleeping, the room quiet with only the sound of his soft breathing. The only light the moonlight and starlight streaming in through the window. As she watched Jack sleep she wondered how much time she would spend like this as a mother, simply watching her child sleep just to be sure he was there. It wasn’t a bad way to pass the time she decided, peaceful and calm.

The peace and calm was shattered when the Watchtower’s attack alarms sounded. Jack jerked awake, looking around ‘W-what’s that?”

Shayera grabbing her mace growls “Someone is being suicidal.” Giving Jack a stern look, “Stay here! You’ll be safe I promise.” 

Jack nodded his blue eyes wide in fear, “Yes ma’am.”

Shayera gave Jack what she hoped was a reassuring smile before exiting the room, “Jon, who’s attacking us and where are they?”

“It’s the same group that tried to take Jack from the Hall of Justice. Along with what appears to be little elves. They’re in the Monitor Womb.” Jon replied.

“Good, we’ll take them down, and then we’ll get some answers about what these people want with Jack.” Shayera said “I’m on my way.”

Once he was alone, Jack curled up on the bed, looking out the window trying to take comfort in the lights outside. “Why is this happening to me?”

“Oh poor lost confused Jack.” a soft sibilant voice come from under his bed. 

Jack stiffened looking around the room, “Who said that?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a shadow lengthen from under his bed and then a tall, thin man with grey skin and dark clothing rose from the shadow. The man stood there looking down at Jack with a smile that attempted to be be warm but looked more sinister. “I did, Jack.”

Jack stared at the man a moment, edging his way out of the bed until he was standing with the bed between him in the stranger. “ooh-kay gruesome shadow man. Who are you? What do you want and are you with the guys trying to kidnap me?”

The man’s smile broadened, showing sharp teeth, “I am called Pitch. I’m not with those weirdos chasing you. I’m a friend to take you home and see you restored to your proper place.” 

“My proper place?” Jack asked raising an eyebrow, “And just where would that be?”

“By my side of course.” Pitch replied keeping his soft soft and pleasant, “You are a being of great power. Power that has been stolen from you. I would see it returned,” Pitch held out his hand, “and all you need to do is come with me.”

“What if I prefer to stay here with the Justice League?” Jack said, recoiling from Pitch’s outstretched hand, his own hand searching for a weapon.

“My dear, dear Jack,” Pitch said as his eyes narrowed and his grin grew predatory, “what makes you think you have a choice here?”

Dark tendrils of oil colored sand reached for Jack. Jack jumped back grabbing the lamp at the bedside and swinging it like a club to fend them off. “S-stay AWAY!”

Pitch and the tendrils lunged for Jack when light began to flood the room, forcing Pitch to recoil with a hiss of pain. “No, he’s mine!”

“Jack! RUN!”

Jack didn’t know the voice that rang inside his head, but decided he wasn’t going to argue with it. Dropping the lamp Jack dashed to the door, and then into the hall. Running quickly Jack tried to remember which way to go, and prayed he would find the one of the Justice League quickly. Whoever owned that voice, or caused that flash of light Jack doubted he could expect a repeat performance and he needed help like now.

 

“Hello surface!” Flash cried as he threw up his arms. “Never been so happy to see you.”

“Have ya reunion later,” Aster said as he closed his tunnel and a flower grew in its’ place. “We need ta get ta Jack.”

“Sure, sure,” Flash said. “I’ll beam us up.” he held up a hand. “Oh, we will be in space. Hope that doesn’t freak you out,” he said with a cocky grin.

Aster raised an eyebrow. “Freak out? Mate, how do ya think I got ta this planet.”

Flash dropped his grin, and looked stunned. “Wait, you’re an alien?”

Aster nodded.

“You know, you’re getting REALLY close of ruining my childhood image of you,” Flash replied.

“Yer an adult now, I’m not that worried,” Aster retorted.

Flash had an expression close to a pout as they were beamed up.

 

“Batman!” J’ohn’s mental voice rang in his head, “Jack needs help.”

Batman finished tying off a net filled with the strange small creatures invading the Watchtower “What happened?”

“I sensed him panic. Someone attacked him in his room. He escaped his attacker, but needs support. I think it’s the rabbit man. He’s the only one that’s not here in the monitor room.” 

“Where’s Jack now?” Batman asked, stowing his captives in a closet. 

“Jack is almost at the Galley, you’re the closest right now. I’ll send more support when I can.” 

“Understood.” Batman confirmed as he headed off to the galley.

 

J’onn returned his attention to the fight and dodged as the short man with yellow tossed his whip at him.

The doors flung opened as Shayera flew in. Her eyes widened. “You guys again?!” She swung her mace, but was blocked by the winged woman’s swords. Shayera growled. “We not letting you take Jack!”

Shayera had expected a smirk, but instead she stared at her almost pleading. “Please! If you all would just listen-”

Shayera pushed her away and swung her mace again. The woman rolled of her path and narrowly missed being struck by it. Shayera chased after the woman. 

In the same fight, John was currently blocking the sword man’s attack with a green shield.

However, then an elf jumped off the ceiling and grabbed onto his head. “Ack! Get this thing off me!”

The swordsman laughed. “Good work, Dingle!”

John growled and lowered his shield to use both hands to yank off the elf. However, then the swordsman tackled and held him in a headlock. “Ha ha!” he cried rather cheerfully. “This is why you should not fight me!”

J’onn dodged another attack and was about to go and assist the Green Lantern, when suddenly the teleport activated. Flash appeared with the giant rabbit next to him. “Flash?” J’onn asked, stunned they weren’t fighting.

Flash and the rabbit said nothing as they stared around with both of their jaws dropping. “Was not expecting this,” Flash said. 

J’onn thought the rabbit was going to join in the fight, but instead he let out a moan and seemed to be getting a migraine. “North, ya had one bloody job,” he muttered.

“Everybody, STOP!” Flash cried as loud as he could.

All the Guardians and Leaguers froze as they looked to Flash and Aster. Shayera and Tooth both stepped back and lowered their weapons. Sandy’s whip disintegrated as he lowered his arms. 

“Bunny!” North exclaimed, as he still held John in a headlock. “You are here!”

“Ya managed to start a war with the Justice League,” Aster grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I knew I shouldn’t have left ya alone! What happened ta meeting at the Pole?!” He looked to Sandy and Tooth. “And why didn’t ya guys reign him in?!”

Tooth sighed. “We didn’t have a choice, Bunny! Pitch was-”

Shayera growled. “Will someone explain what’s going on?!” 

“Hey!” All heads turned as Booster Gold entered with a dozen elves dangling and chewing on him. “Can SOMEONE give me a hand?!”

North let go of John and ignored the glare he gave as he pointed a sword at the elves. “Elves! Release him or no candy canes when we go home!”

Elves froze, looked at North and then all gave a shrug as they let go of Booster and landed on the floor.

“Hold it,” Booster said baffled as he stepped over to North. “Did you say ‘candy canes’?”

“Yyeeaahh,” Flash said hesitantly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Apparently, he’s the Easter Bunny,” he pointed to Aster. “And those are the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa Claus.”

The other league members stared dumbly before they all cried out at once. “What?!”

North coughed, and raised his hand. “I go by ‘North’ actually.”

“Flash,” John said, massaging his temples. “You can’t be serious.”

“Dude, I’ve never been more serious,” Flash looked around and whispered to John and pointed to Aster. “He KNOWS things, and it’s really disturbing.”

“I can hear ya,” Aster replied, shaking his head.

John rubbed his eyes and wondering exactly how Batman would take in this information.

 

Reaching the Galley Batman watched and waited for signs of either Jack or his attacker. Reaching into a pouch on his utility belt prepared a small tracer. There were too many people chasing after Jack, he needed to take a some precautions. He heard pounding footsteps signalling Jack’s approach, but oddly he couldn’t hear any sign of Jack’s assailant. 

Jack came running into the room, looking back over his shoulder for his pursuer he didn’t see Batman until he ran into him. Dropping his hands, Batman caught Jack as the boy rebounded off him. “Easy. I got you.”

Jack looked at Batman in fear for a moment before recognizing him and relaxing, “Oh Thank God it’s you.”

Giving Jack a reassuring pat he took opportunity to attach the tracer to his clothing, “Who attacked you?” Batman asked keeping his voice firm, “Was it one of the same ones from before?”

Jack shook his head, “No, new guy. And he’s way creepier and nastier than those others. He came from the shadows under my bed. Said his name was Pitch.”

“Ahh the Batman. I must say I’m rather enthralled with your work.” A sibilant voice purred from the shadows. “The way you have every criminal in Gotham constantly looking over their shoulder for a hint of your shadow. Gotham’s very own Bogeyman. Such an inspiring figure of terror.”

“See? I told you. Way creepier than the others.” Jack said

Batman spun around drawing one of his batarangs trying to spot the speaker. “Stay close to me Jack.” Batman hissed. “What do you want with Jack.”

“The same as you.” Pitch said eye glowing from the shadows, “To take care of him. The boy is a walking force of nature. Or at least he’s supposed to be.”

“Then why try and take him? Why not share what information you have with us?” Batman growled out.

“I’m not much of a team player. I’m afraid” Pitch said, his voice coming from the other side of the room.

Jack screeched, clutching at Batman’s arm. A grey hand clutched at Jack’s ankle, trying to pull him down into the shadows. Batman jerked Jack away as his heavy booted foot stomped down onto the hand.

Pitch gave out a yelp of pain as he drew his hand back. “Oh that was uncalled for.”

“I think you should leave now Pitch. Jack isn’t going with you.” Batman growled out between clenched teeth.

“And that is where you are wrong Batman.” Pitch replied emerging from the shadows. “Oh and do understand, I do this out of the utmost admiration.”

“What?”

A swarm of bats with glowing yellow eyes came screeching from behind Pitch surrounding and biting at Batman and Jack. Batman slashed at the bats with a batarang, surprised when the ones he hit collapsed into sand, but then instantly regained their shape. Slowly but surely the swarm forced the pair apart. 

“BATMAN!”

Turning, Batman saw Jack being dragged away, large black snakes wrapped around his torso and limbs. Pulling him until he was fully in the shadows. Pitch emerged from the shadows wrapping his long arms around around Jack as the snakes let go, turning their gleaming eyes at Batman. 

“Well look at that? It looks like I win.” Pitch gloated before he and Jack disappeared into the shadows, the snakes and bats dissipating as their master left. 

Batman ran forward kneeling at the spot Pitch and Jack had stood, slamming his fist into the floor. He took a few seconds to gather a sample of the strange black sand, before rising and and activating his comm unit “J’ohn. We have a problem. What’s the situation on the attackers.”

“Batman. The attack’s been settled. Flash has returned. You better get up here, I’ll relay you the new information.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why Pitch managed to get the best of Batman so easily; Batman can defeat anyone provided he has time to prepare. Batman was not prepared for Pitch.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re who?” Batman asked as he stared suspiciously.

“I am Santa Claus, but you can call me North,” North explained. “And that is Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and Sandman.”

Batman silently looked at the Guardians and then turned his attention to the league members. “I don’t know which is harder to swallow this,” he pointed to the Guardians, “or that you all actually believe this story.”

“Told you he wouldn’t buy it,” Booster whispered to Flash.

Batman folded his arms over his chest. “Fine, I’ll humour you and ask a question.” He looked to North. “What did I ask for you for Christmas when I was 9 years old?”

North was silent and his fingers tapped against the hilt of his sword as he exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Aster. “Nothing,” he replied, quietly. “You stopped believing in us when you were 8.”

“And,” Aster added as he looked to Batman gently. “Don’t think we need to go into the reason why, do we?”

Batman eyes widen and then narrowed. “Fine, I’ll accept your story as insane as it sounds.”

“Which still doesn’t make sense” Shayera stared suspiciously as she pointed her mace. “From my understanding you’re suppose to be fun for children. Why are you after Jack?”

Sandy sighed and suddenly produced images of Jack and snowflakes above his head.

“Sorry, don’t speak pictionary,” Booster replied.

“He’s saying,” Tooth said as she flew closer to Shayera. “Of what we tried to tell you before, he’s Jack Frost.”

“Jack Frost?” John said in disbelief.

“That’s the other thing,” Flash explained. “Apparently, Captain Cold’s machine took his winter powers and memories, so that’s what been causing the world wide snowstorm.”

J’onn frowned as he looked over to the monitor where it still tracked the storm clouds. “That boy had the power to cause this?”

“It would explain the magic Zatanna sensed,” Batman said.

“He’s the embodiment of winter, but it’s not normally like that” Aster explained. “But I wager that contraption of Captain Cold’s is messin’ it up quite a bit.”

“So, we kind of have to get the winter out of Captain Cold and give it back to Jack before it becomes too much for him, or the world will become a giant ice ball,” Flash said.

“So now that ve all understand, you will let us take Jack home yes?” North asked, 

“One problem.” Batman interrupted. “Someone named Pitch just took Jack.”

“Oh, BLOODY HELL! Of all the damn stupid. . .”

All the Justice League stopped and stared as Aster went on to curse creatively for a full five minutes and in seven different languages.

“And there went my childhood image of the Easter Bunny.” Flash sighed “Just POOF! Gone!”

“Actually that was rather tame of Bunny. Although Sandy can be worse, depending on how well you can read his sand images.” Tooth commented, “But now we really need to focus on finding Jack.”

“Uhm J’ohn. Something weird just happened.” Green Arrow’s voice came from the intercom.”

J’ohn pinching the bridge of his nose, “What is it Green Arrow?”

“Captain Cold just disappeared through the shadows. Since when could he do that? And when did he get ice powers for that matter?”

“We’re working on that Green Arrow. It looks like the attack on Watchtower is over,” J’ohn stated. “I’ll keep you updated.”

Batman looked over the Guardians, “Who is this Pitch and what does he want with Jack?”

Aster sighed, “Pitch is the original Bogeyman. We’ve been fighting against him for centuries. He feeds off fear and works to spread it and increase darkness in the universe. Fortunately he only has a tiny fraction of his full power. At his height he wiped out whole planets.”

“As for Jack. Pitch has been wanting to force Jack to join with him for years.” North added. “Pitch seems convinced that he and Jack belong together. He thinks Jack’s powers would work well with his.”

“And Pitch is good at manipulation and mind games.” Tooth chimed in. “If Jack don’t have all his memories of his life as Jack Frost Pitch might be able to trick and corrupt him.”

For a moment all the Justice league froze trying to picture the cheerful boy they knew as an enemy.

“That’s not going to happen. I put a tracer on Jack.” Batman said “We’ll find him”

A small object suddenly appeared, bouncing a few times against the floor before stopping at Batman’s feet. Once it stopped moving, everyone there could see it was a small bat shaped disk.

“Ya mean that thing the shadows just spat out?” Aster asked flatly.

“Yes.” Batman growled out between clenched teeth, glaring at the tracer. 

Tooth reached over patting Batman’s shoulder, trying to be reassuring, “Pitch was a general for a very long time. He would know to check any important captive for tracers or weapons.”

Batman kneeled down picking up the tracer and tucking it back into his utility belt before standing again. “I see. So who has any idea on how we can find Jack now?”

North stood stroking his beard, “This Captain Cold is working with Pitch, da? I can try to trace the signature of the stolen magic he’s holding now. But we need to return to my workshop. 

“Let us go with you.” Shayera demanded. 

“Yeah, there’s no way we can let you save Jack without us,” Flash replied.

The Guardians exchanged a silent look with each other but it was Sandy that gave an approving nod as he produced of multiple hands above his head.

“And what does that mean?” John asked.

“He means more hands are better than two,” Aster explained. “So, yeah we could probably use the extra help then.”

“We can’t all go,” Batman said as he eyed the Guardians. “We do have a watch tower to repair after your ‘invasion’.”

North coughed. “I will send yetis to help with that later.”

“Yetis?” Booster asked skeptically but he was tuned out as J’on spoke. 

“Batman, Shayera and Flash you go with the Guardians to rescue Jack. The rest of us will stay here to make the repairs on the tower.”

Flash suddenly had a huge grin on his face. “So, wait, we’re going to Santa’s workshop? Oh, man I wish I had a camera right now!”

Batman shook his head as he looked to North. “How do we get there?”

“With this,” North declared as he took out a snow globe. The leaguers stared curious as he shook it and then tossed it into the middle of the room. “Everyone who is coming through portal!”

The Guardians wasted no time walking through the portal. Flash quickly zoomed in as Shayera sighed and quickly followed. “Wait up!” she called.

“We’ll be back soon,” Batman said as he became the last one to step through the portal and before it suddenly closed.

Booster, John, and J’onn stared at where the portal had been as the doors opened.

 

“J’onn, we’re here,” Green Arrow said as he entered the room followed by Vigliante. “Now can you explain what the hell just happened?”

Vigliante glanced around. “And where are Shayera, Batman and Flash? Thought they were in here.”

“They went with Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Sandman to the North Pole,” J’onn replied in a serious tone.

Both Vigilante and Green Arrow stared at J’onn, both clearly wondering if he gone crazy. “Say that again?” Vigilante said, scratching his head.

“Actually,” Skeet said as he floated near Booster. “My memory banks recall Santa Claus saying he goes by North.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Green Arrow said as he poked his ear. “I must have lost my hearing during that fight because there is no way you said what I think you just said.”

“Join the club,” John muttered under his breath.

 

“I have one question,” Batman said dryly as he looked around the workshop, which he had to admit was rather impressive. “Why do you have yetis here?”

One said yetis looked from his work table while holding a toy boat and looked to Batman like he was insane for even asking.

“Cause they make toys,” North replied.

“I thought the elves made the toys.”

North waved a hand back and forth. “We let them pretend they do to keep them out of trouble.”

“Trust us,” Aster said as he pointed to an elf hanging bells off another elf like he was a Christmas tree. “Ya don’t want them near electronics.”

“After seeing what they did to the main console I can believe it,” Shayera said.

“Yahoo!” a red blur cried as he zoomed by and into another room.

“Flash, will you calm down!” Batman remarked. 

Flash zoomed back as he came to a halt. “What?! No way, we’re in Santa’s workshop! I want to see every inch of this place!”

“Why?” Shayera asked.

“Cause when I tell kids that I know Santa Claus personally and been to his workshop, I can actually mean it!”

“Can we please focus on Jack!” Aster snapped.

“Da!” North said as he picked up a spellbook. “I have spell, but will need minute to cast,” he frowned as he looked at the globe. “There is much snow magic thanks to the storms will need to focus to tune in on Jack especially.”

Batman nodded and looked to the Guardians. “There is one thing about Jack I still don’t understand. When we looked up his records, we found his death certificate.”

“Wait, what?” Flash asked. “Death certificate?” 

Shayera nodded. “According to them, Jack drowned in a pond centuries ago.”

“But that can’t be right, he’s alive now,” Flash said as he looked to Tooth. “Right?”

The Guardians exchanged a silent look with each other before Tooth spoke. “He did die,” Tooth said quietly. “But Manny revived him to become Jack Frost.”

“Manny?” Batman asked.

Sandy created an image of the moon over his head as Aster nodded. “He means the Man in the Moon.”

“The Man in the Moon?” Flash said, with a scoff. “And I suppose the Groundhog is in charge of ground forces with a tank.”

“Ha! Better not!” Aster said. “I wouldn’t trust that idiot with a pair of scissors.”

Flash kept his face emotionless as he stared at Aster. “I was being sarcastic.”

“I wasn’t, what’s yer point?”

“Wait, back up,” Shayera said as she tried to take this in. “The Man in the Moon decided to take a dead kid and give him the powers of winter?”

“Basically,” Tooth said as she clutched Jack’s tooth case. “The truth is all five of use were regular people before the moon chose up to become Guardians and protect children.”

“Regular people, huh?” Flash said. “But I’m betting you guys are aliens too.”

“What?” Tooth said with a laugh. “Course not.” She gave a smile. “I’m a half sister of flight, which were a race of bird women, Sandy was a shooting star and North was a bandit king.”

“Course, completely normal,” Flash replied. “No offense, this is a bit weird to take in.”

“Considering what ya guys do isn’t that a the pot callin’ the kettle black?,” Aster remarked.

Batman seemed unfazed by the remark and he held his chin in thought. “When Jack was at the watch tower, there were these strange lights that seemed to be following him.”

“Oh,” Tooth said with a nod. “They were probably Manny’s moonbeams. He sent them to keep an eye on Jack and tell us where he was. They’re usually tricky for him to send but since Jack was in space it was a lot easier.”

“At least that solves that mystery,” Shayera said. 

Before Batman could rely a yetis tapped his shoulder. “Yes?” Batman asked unsure what the creature wanted from him.

The yeti mumbled something untranslatable as he handed Batman a box. 

“Phil!” North replied as he glanced back. “You know no gifts before Christmas!”

The yeti, named Phil apparently, gave a mumbled yell back as he pointed to Batman.

North gave a sigh as he returned his attention to his spellbook. “Fine, you have point. Will need it to face Pitch again.”

“Could someone translate for those of us who don’t speak yeti?” Batman asked.

“Phil’s says he made something ta help ya fight Pitch’s nightmare sand,” Aster explained.

Batman raised an eyebrow as he lifted the lid and reached inside. They looked like his normal batarangs, but they did feel slightly heavier. 

Phil mumbled more as he pointed to them at then at Batman.

“He says he and the other yetis infused Nth metal in them so they’ll actually dissolve the nightmare sand.” 

Batman blinked surprised and smirked. “Thanks, that’s actually useful.”

The yeti mumbled and gave a nod which Batman assumed meant you’re welcome.

“That’s good,” Shayera said as she gripped her mace. “Between those and my mace, we should be able to hit this Pitch guy.”

“Hey, that’s not fair that Batman gets a gift,” Flash protested.

“You hardly use weapons,” Batman replied.

“No, but it’s the principle of the matter,” Flash retorted, but stopped as he felt a tugged at his leg.

He glanced down as he saw an elf with a candy cane popping out of his mouth. He grinned at Flash, removed the candy cane and after giving it one more lick gleefully handed it to Flash.

“Uh,” Flash replied as he held it loosely between his fingers and the elf walked away. “Thanks? I guess.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Tooth replied with a giggle.

“Yeah, that I had coming- uu,” Flash admitted.

“Ha!” North cried as he slammed his book. “I now have spell to cast!”

The others turned their heads as North mumbled words under his breath. Suddenly a stream of blue light appeared on the globe. It circled the globe until it rolled up and a bright blue dot appeared on the map of the United States.

“What does it say?” Shayera asked.

“Central City,” North replied as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. “In abandoned warehouse near docks?”

“Oh!,” Flash exclaimed. “I know where that is! It’s one of Cold’s old hideouts.”

“It’s also where Jack and Pitch are,” Aster commented. “What’s our plan?”

“Tell me about Pitch.” Batman demanded, “What are his weaknesses? His abilities? He managed to take Jack from because nothing I had was effective.”

“Light.” North answered “He’s weak to light. His main powers are manipulation of the nightmare sand into creatures, and he can move through the shadows. But as long as there is plenty light he is trapped.”

“And now I’ll be able to strike at the nightmare sand creatures.” Batman nodded, pulling several flash grenades out of his utility belt and passing them out. So when we storm the hideout we can throw these to fill the place with light and keep Pitch from escaping with Jack.”

“From there our main goal needs to be getting Jack to touch his memory box,” Tooth said accepting a few of the flash grenade, “I can try bringing it him but it’ll be hard if Pitch and Captain Cold are attacking.”

“We’ll distract them, now that we got better weapons, we’re better prepared for Pitch” Batman said as he held up the new batarangs, “but I think a more effective plan is for Tooth to fly and pass the box to Flash.”

Sandy nodded as he created a sand image of Flash weaving easily around Pitch and Captain Cold.

Flash watched in awe and he kneeled to Sandy’s level. “Got to say, that’s a cool trick with the sand. Any chance you can teach me that?”

Sandy gave a proud grin before Aster pulled Flash back up.

“Focus,” Aster said with a nod and looked to Flash. “Yer faster, so ya can get ta Jack before Cold and Pitch realize what’s happenin’.”

“And I just get the kid to touch the box got it,” Flash said. “So, we have a plan then?”

“It looks like it,” Shayera said as he gripped her mace. “I just hope Jack’s alright.”

North gave a solemn. “That is something we can all agree with.”

 

Captain Cold stumbled as Pitch’s shadows spat him out back in his old lair, “Damn! I can’t believe we just took on the Justice League!” Turning to face Pitch his jaw dropped when he spotted a browned hair boy trapped in Pitch’s arms. “Who’s the kid?”

Pitch grinned tightening his grip on the struggling, growling teen, “He’s the previous holder of winter.”

Captain Cold frowned, watching the way the kid was already shivering in his mismatched pajamas, “You never told me the previous holder of winter was a kid. Jeez you snatch him right out of bed or something?”

Pitch blinked, “Does it matter?”

“A little, yeah.” Captain Cold replied rubbing the back of his head, “Not sure if you’ve heard about the Rogues, but we have a couple of rules. One of them is we don’t hurt kids. So what happens to him when when I take the last of the winter power from him?”

“Take the last?” The boy said puzzled, turning his head to look at Pitch, “Tha mmf”

Pitch cut off the boy’s comment with his hand. “Stay quiet boy! Interesting that you ask, even knowing that unless you take all of winter’s powers the part that you have will rip itself out of you and kill you. Leaving your wife with a mortgage she can’t pay.”

Captain Cold glared at Pitch, “You can be a right bastard can’t ya?” Just answer the question.” Captain Cold started shrugging off the parka he wore as his costume, “And let the kid put this on, I can tell he’s freezing dressed like that.”

Pitch shrugged but released the boy’s mouth as he took the parka and draped it over his thin shoulders, the boy quickly pulling the warm coat on. “He goes back to being just a normal human boy. If it makes you feel better we can even drop him off at the Justice League’s doorstep once it’s done.”

Captain Cold nodded, “Yeah that’s fine. So how do we do this?”

“You simply need to hold the staff at the same time he does. The staff is a conduit, power is meant to pass through it. The remainder of the power he holds will be drawn to the greater amount you hold.” Pitch explained. “Are you ready?”

Jack glared as Captain Cold nodded, taking hold of the staff and offering one end to Jack. “Yeah let’s get this over with kid.”

“Let’s not!” Jack growled trying to bolt away from Pitch only to be yanked back by his strong grip and sand tendrils tangling in his legs.

Yanked back against Pitch’s chest, Jack heard him hiss, “Behave child. This is for your own good.”

Pitch grabbed Jack’s wrist tightly enough to bruise, forcing his hand forward to the staff. As his fingers brushed against the dry worn wood light and frost burst forth. Jack felt energy was pouring into him. He heard screaming. Screaming and laughter. He was screaming, Captain Cold was screaming. Pitch was laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Pitch grinned pleased as Jack and Captain Cold moaned on the ground. 

“What the hell?” Captain Cold cursed as he struggled to stand but his knees wobbled. He shot his up and glared at Pitch. “I feel weaker than I did before. What happened?”

“The power went back to where it belonged,” Pitch said as he moved over to the teen’s side. “It went back to dear Jack here.”

Captain Cold snarled. “You two-timing snake, you tricked me.”

“Indeed,” Pitch chuckled as Jack tugged at his now white bangs.

“W-what happened to my hair?” Jack gasped as spirals of frost appeared on the ground. “How am I doing that?”

“All will be explained,” Pitch said as he took Jack’s arm, “but first I take you home and then-”

Pitch was cut off as a portal appeared in the center of the room. Pitch glared as the Guardians and the Justice League charged through. 

Captain Cold scoffed as leaned against the wall. “Well, look who showed up.” 

“Jack!” Tooth cried and Pitch saw the memory box in her hands.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Pitch hissed as he kept his grip on Jack and summon a group of Nightmares and large snakes came out of his shadows.

“Sooo, does the fun start now?!” Flash cried as he dodged a snake.

“Depends on what your meaning of ‘fun’ is,” Aster shot back as he threw his boomerang as a Nightmare. Then the fight started in earnest. North and Tooth sliced through any Nightmares that came at them. Aster dodged and threw his boomerang where he could. Shayera let out a war cry as she swung her mace into a shadow snake. 

“Pitch, give us Jack back now!” North demanded.

“No, I’ve become attached to the boy,” Pitch snarked, “and I believe you have other concerns.” Pitch waved his hand and a pair of Nightmares started to charge towards Captain Cold.

“You got to be kidding me!” Captain Cold snapped but was too weak to run. However, North shielded him and raised his swords, slicing through them.  
“I will guard Cold!” North declared as he raised his swords. “Get Jack.”

Batman rolled to avoid a snake and he glanced up. He cursed as he saw Pitch was attempting to pull Jack back into the shadows. 

“Let go!” Jack cried as he struggled.

Not wasting a moment, Batman flung a flash batarang at Pitch. It flew threw the air and hit directly on Pitch’s face. He and Jack were engulfed by a burst of light. The Boogeyman cried out in pain as he covered his eyes. “My eyes! You’ll pay for this!”

Jack looked dazed from the light as well but he broke away from Pitch leaning against the wall.

“We need to move now!” Batman cried as he pulled out another of the flash batarangs, throwing it high above Jack, keeping him within a pool of light. “Flash, go!”

“Right! On it-Hey!” A shadow snake tackled him and wrapped itself around him tightly. “Hey! Arrg!” Flash grunted as he found it hard to breath. “Getting way too close here!”

Suddenly, a gold whip came and struck the snake. Within seconds, the snake dissolved and turned it into golden sand. Flash glanced up in time to see Sandy give a thumbs up at him.

“Thanks,” Flash called.

“Flash! Catch!” Tooth called as she tossed the tooth box at him.

Flash caught it in mid-air as ran across the room. More Nightmares and snakes attempted to attack him but Sandy’s whips and more of Batman’s flash batarangs kept them at bay.

Flash then finally reached Jack and grabbed him. “Come on, Kid,” Flash said as he carried Jack to the other side of the room. 

“No!” Pitch hissed as his vision cleared. “The boy is mine!” He raised his hand to summon more shadows.

“Oh, no ya don’t!” Aster cried and at the same time Batman raced forward.

Together, both Aster and Batman leaped and punched Pitch. The Boogeyman was sent flying and crashed into a pile of crates.

Batman looked to Aster and smirked. “Never thought the Easter Bunny would have a good left hook.”

Aster smirked as he rubbed his knuckles. “There’s a lot ya don’t know about me, Mate.”

At the other side of the room, Flash set Jack down. The boy looked around frantically. “Flash, what’s going on?! Why are you working with those-”

“Sorry, Kiddo, no time to explain,” Flash said as he took Jack’s hands. “Just touch this!”

Jack stared baffled, but then did as Flash asked and wrapped his fingers around the tooth box. The small box then glimmered and glowed brightly. Jack gave a gasp as he was engulfed in a bright light. Suddenly, a cold blast shot out.

“Brace yourselves!” Tooth declared, but they didn’t need to. The cold blast washed over them lightly, but froze all the shadows instantly.

Once she saw it was frozen, Shayera tapped a Nightmare with her mace and watched it shatter before her eyes. “Looks like Jack solved our problem for us.”

It was then Pitch climbed out of the crates shivering and cursed. “Looks like it’s time for me to go!” he yelled as he shrunk back into his shadows.

Batman went to give chase but Bunny held him back. “No point, Mate. We got Jack back and that’s all we care about.”

“Uh, speaking of which,” Flash said as he waved his hand in front of Jack’s face. “Is he okay? He hasn’t blinked for like a minute.”

 

The group drew closer as Jack stared wide eyed and didn’t move. “He’s just processing his memories,” Tooth explained. “It will take a moment.”

Suddenly a patch of ice grew underneath Jack’s feet. He continued to stare blankly ahead for a moment, but then his face curled into anger as he gripped his staff tightly.

“Jack?” Tooth asked and reached out to him. 

Suddenly, Jack dropped his tooth box, spun and bolted straight towards Captain Cold. The man gave a yelp as Jack tackled him to the ground and repeatedly punch his face.

“Ow! Hey!” Captain Cold cried as he attempted to cover himself. “Get this kid off me!”

“You creep!” Jack yelled as he punched Captain Cold’s nose. “I ought to dump you in the arctic where polar bears can eat you!”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Flash cried as he and Aster grappled on to Jack to yanked him off of Captain Cold.

“Frostbite, take it easy!” Aster said, keeping his arms around Jack’s waist.

“Yeah, I rather not have him dead,” Flash said, keeping a hold on Jack’s arms.

“Let go!” Jack squirmed. “Do you have ANY idea how much that weirdo machine of his hurt?! It felt like my soul was being ripped apart!”

“Hey, it was no picnic for me either!” Captain Cold snapped back. “I wasn’t looking forward explaining to the wife why I could freeze water now.”

Jack growled.

Batman took the opportunity to handcuff Captain Cold. “I can assume this means you have your memories back, Jack?”

Jack still scowled, but the spark of murder died in his eyes had relaxed enough for Aster and Flash to let go of him. “Yeah, I remember now. I was in the middle of setting up a snow storm when the weird contraption of his dragged me into it along with the storm clouds.”

“I still have hard time believing you’re the embodiment of winter,” Shayera said. “You look barely old enough to drive.”

“Ha, if you find that hard to believe,” Jack replied and pointed with his staff. “Wait till I tell you how old Bunny is-”

“Before you further ruin my already crushed image of the Easter Bunny,” Flash said as he took hold of Captain Cold. “Maybe you can do something about this second Ice Age in the making?”

Sandy nodded as he created a blizzard like storm with his sand above his head.

Jack sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I can feel how messed up this is.” He turned to Aster. “Bunny, can you open a tunnel to the arctic?” Jack said. “I need to recharge for a minute before I can even attempt to go clean up HIS mess,” he pointed straight at Captain Cold and gave another glare.

“What are you all talking about?” Captain Cold replied, bitterly.

Flash placed a hand on his shoulder. “When you took his powers, seems you unconsciously were controlling that global giant snow storm that’s been going on.”

Captain Cold arched an eyebrow. “Again, what storm? I haven’t seen a tv for over 24 hours. I was just going to cause a blizzard and ransom the city-”

Captain Cold slipped as ice formed under his feet. All eyes turned to Jack as he withdrew his staff.

“Jack,” North warned.

“I know, I know,” Jack muttered and tugged at his top. “Actually before I go, can I change first. I rather not save the world in my pjs.”

Aster smiled grateful and relaxed now that Jack had been restored, “Sure thing Snowflake.”

 

Hours later Batman sat at the Watchtower monitor, finishing the last of his reports, when he sensed someone behind him. Looking up he could see Superman’s reflection in the monitor. “Hello Superman. I take it your mission in the Delta Quadrant went well.”

“Yes it did. It was pretty dull and tedious, but the people are now safe from the asteroid storms.” Superman said smiling. “Did I miss anything here?”

“We teamed up with Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and Sandman to save Jack Frost from the Bogeyman.” Batman replied never taking his eyes off his report.

“Wait, what?” Superman sputtered. He knew Batman wasn’t joking, Batman didn’t joke, but he still couldn’t believe it. “Did you all have a mass hallucination while I was gone? I thought I heard you say you teamed up with Santa Claus.”

“I did and we did,” Batman said. “It’s all in the reports if you care to read them.”

Any further questioning of the League’s collective sanity was halted when a small creature wearing a belled pointy hat and a Booster Gold hand towel as a cape came running through the room. Skeets came chasing after it yelling, “Come back here and return Sirs property!”

The two ran around the monitor room for several minutes before the creature managed to dive into an air duct making it’s escape, with Skeets following.

“Was that an elf? Was that one of Santa’s ELVES!” Superman asked still trying to wrap his mind around what he saw.

“Yes and it refuses to _leave_.” Batman said through gritted teeth, finishing and saving his report.

 

Across the ocean and on Sandy’s island, Aster stroked his chin as he looked over his hand of cards. “Got any threes, Sandy?”

Sandy looked over his hand and then made an image of a goldfish over his head. 

“Ya better not be cheatin’,” Aster warned as he reached for a card from a deck, but stopped as the door flung open.

The two Guardians glanced up as Jack slumped inside, dragging his staff behind him.

“Bout time ya got back, Frostbite,” Aster said. “Did ya get those storms under control?”

Jack said nothing and as he turned to Aster, he noticed dark lines under the boy’s eyes. “Sandy,” Jack said. “Can you make me a pillow?” He spread his arms. “A really BIG pillow?”

Sandy nodded and with a flick of his wrist created a pillow that was big enough for a reindeer to sleep on.

“Thanks,” Jack said as he flopped forward and buried his face into the pillow. 

When the young Guardian didn’t move, Aster reached out to touch his shoulder. “I take it ya had a hard time?”

“Ha!” Jack’s voice was muffled by the pillow. “Do you two have ANY idea how hard it is to stop a blizzard once it gets going? It’s like trying to stop a boulder from rolling down a hill.” Jack turned his head to the side with annoyance written on his face. “And do you want to know how many blizzards that stupid Captain Cold set off?”

Aster and Sandy exchanged a look, but both shrugged. “Don’t know, Mate,” Aster said. “How many?”

“I don’t know either!” Jack said as he rolled to his back and buried his face into his hands. “I lost count after the first ten in South America!”

Aster chuckled. “Rough ride, eh?”

Jack nodded. “Bunny, any chance you could do an early spring this year?”

Aster flicked his ears surprised. Jack usually tried to get as much out of his winter season as possible. Although he never complained if an early spring had to happen, this was the first time he heard Jack asking for one. “Care ta tell me the reason?”

“Because, it will take me until at least next winter to get my energy back.”

“How about we let ya nap first before we get that drastic,” Aster said as he patted Jack’s head.

Sandy gave a gentle smile as he opened a bottle of water and passed it over to Jack. “Thanks,” Jack said as he sat up to drink. He swallowed all the water in bottle before he wiped his lips and set it on the floor. “This has been one long day.”

“If ya includin’ ya time forgettin’ who ya were, then I think it’s closer to two or three days,” Aster said as he reached for his card from the deck.

That made Jack paused as he traced his finger over the brim of the bottle. “Oh...guys, I am sorry.”

Aster looked up from his cards and exchanged a baffled look with Sandy. “About what?”

Jack sighed and lay back on the pillow. “Because of me, the Justice League knows about us now.”

“Whoa, Mate, that’s hardly ya fault,” Aster said as Sandy nodded in agreement. “Ya were an innocent victim in all of that.”

“But-”

“But nothin’, ya not blamin’ yaself, Kiddo.”

Sandy nodded and created a sand image of the Guardians meeting the Justice League members. Aster gave a slow nod. “Yeah, and as Sandy said, we kind of figured it was bound to happen.”

Jack rolled to his side. “You did?”

“Considerin’ how those guys have been battlin’ monsters and aliens, yeah. Sandy and I have talked about it a few times.” Aster gave a shrug. “Not that it doesn’t really changes anythin’.”

Jack blinked and looked to Aster. “It doesn’t?”

“Naw,” Aster said. “Look, their job is to fight the monsters, bad guys and other stuff that people can actually see.” He gave a half smile to Jack. “Our job is ta protect the ankle biters from the monsters in the dark that they can’t see.”

“Like Pitch,” Jack said.

“Like Pitch,” Aster confirmed with a nod and he gave a chuckle. “Although with that said, sounds like ya were close to becomin’ a member.”

Jack yawned as he nestled into the pillow and shut his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Seems they were debatin’ on who should take ya in. Looks like they were goin’ ta have a custody-”

Sandy shook his head and placed a finger to his lips as he pointed. Aster turned and saw Jack snoring softly as he curled around his staff.

Aster chuckled as he turned his attention back to Sandy. “Remind me later and I’ll send one of my googies to let the league know Jack’s got home safe.”

Sandy gave a nod as he took another card. Things weren’t quite the same as before but Jack was safe and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the conclusion of when the Guardians met the Justice League. I technically have one more little part to add but it's more a fun extra than any real part of the story.


	10. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus/epilogue scene.

Bruce sat sipping coffee at the kitchen counter as comforting smells of Alfred’s cooking filling the room. It was a rare morning, almost no criminal activity the night before, and all his children out of town. A soft snowfall was painting the city a picturesque white. He was almost feeling content. Then a tapping noise came from the window. Looking up, Bruce grinned, balanced on the crook of his staff was Jack Frost waving. 

“Oh my.” Alfred said taking in the white haired teen. “Is that Jack Frost?”

Bruce rose and headed to the window, “Indeed it is.” Opening the window, Bruce smiled, “Hello Jack, come on in.”

Hopping off the staff, Jack began slipping in through the window. “Thanks, was passing through town and thought I drop by. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all Jack.” Bruce grinned.

“Now just a moment young man.” Alfred interrupted, stopping jack before his bare feet could touch the floor, holding out a wash cloth. “Please do wipe your feet.”

Jack laughed, but accepted the wash cloth, and perched on the windowsill quickly wiping his feet clean. “Better?”

Alfred nodded taking the cloth back, “Yes thank you Master Jack.”

“Just Jack please.” Jack slipping off the sill. “You must be Alfred. I wanted to say thank you for the cookies and cocoa. They were awesome! Even better than what the yetis make. And they’ve had hundreds of years to perfect their recipes.”

“Why thank you Master Jack.” Alfred smiled at the eternal teen, hiding a frown when he noted how skinny he was. “I must admit I was slightly surprised when master Bruce called me with an emergency request for cookies and cocoa. But I am pleased you enjoyed them. Now I must insist you join us for breakfast.”

With that Alfred grasped Jack’s shoulder guiding him to a chair and making sure he sat down. Pouring a glass of orange juice and setting it in front of Jack, “Furthermore I will ask that you stop by whenever you are in town.”

Jack chuckled, as Alfred moved back to the stove to continue making breakfast. “You’re gonna as bad as Bunny with trying to feed me and fatten me up aren’t you?”

Bruce smiled, “You might as well get used to it. Alfred’s happiest when he’s taking care of people. If he sees someone in need of the type of care he can give he’s pretty much unstoppable.” 

“Oh, guess that’s where you get it from then Bruce.” Jack said smiling.

Going back to his paper Bruce tried to ignore the amused chuckles coming from Alfred, “Drink your juice Jack.” Yes, this was a rare good morning and he did feel content.


End file.
